


Siempre, siempre

by dulceclementina (Likeghostsinsnow)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Teen Thor and Loki, Thor y Loki Adolescentes, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeghostsinsnow/pseuds/dulceclementina
Summary: Esa mañana, cuando Loki despertó solo en su cama, sintió que una gran verdad finalmente le había sido revelada. Durante años, el menor de la casa de Odín, había creído tener la delantera ante quienes parecían competir con él por el amor y la atención de Thor. Sin embargo, cada vez que se sentía flaquear ante la vida promiscua de su hermano, se repetía a sí mismo que no importaba cuántas mujeres llevara a su cama; Thor siempre, siempre volvía a sus brazos.Sin embargo, despertar esa mañana luego de una madrugada de desvelos, sin saber realmente cuándo se quedó dormido esperando por Thor, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaba ganando como él pensaba. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba compitiendo.Con el corazón hecho trizas, mirando el techo mientras recogía los pedazos de sus ilusiones rotas, Loki aceptó que era hora de desenamorarse de Thor. O por lo menos hacer el intento.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todes :) esta es una historia nueva en la que estoy trabajando, no creo que sea muy larga, así que espero terminarla pronto. Espero les guste ♥

**SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE**

Esa mañana, cuando Loki despertó solo en su cama, sintió que una gran verdad finalmente le había sido revelada. Durante años, el menor de la casa de Odín, había creído tener la delantera ante quienes parecían competir con él por el amor y la atención de Thor. Era como pelear con el universo entero; sus contrincantes muchas, cada una más bonita que la anterior, todas más atractivas que Loki, exóticas, todas con sus risas fáciles y sus ojos grandes, sorprendidas cuando Thor se fija en ellas entre el montón, aunque sea una noche. Con una competencia así es difícil no mirarse a sí mismo, sus carencias, y comparar todo lo que ellas tienen y él no. Pero Loki no es de los que se rinde fácilmente y siempre, cada vez que se sentía flaquear ante la vida promiscua de su hermano, se repetía a sí mismo que no importaba cuántas mujeres llevara a su cama; Thor siempre, siempre volvía a sus brazos.

Sin embargo, despertar esa mañana luego de una madrugada de desvelos, sin saber realmente cuándo se quedó dormido esperando por Thor, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaba ganando como él pensaba. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba compitiendo.

Con el corazón hecho trizas, mirando el techo mientras recogía los pedazos de sus ilusiones rotas, Loki aceptó que era hora de desenamorarse de Thor. O por lo menos hacer el intento.

*

Thor había estado fuera de Asgard por ocho largos meses. El día que se fue Loki estaba agotado emocionalmente, y fingió dormir cuando lo sintió, a media madrugada, salir de la cama y vestirse en silencio, para irse a su habitación y terminar de prepararse para su viaje. Más tarde, cuando llegó su hora de partida, Loki tampoco salió a despedirlo en el Bifrost. Ese día lo pasó refugiado bajo sus sábanas, con miedo, extrañándolo ya desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Después de la noche anterior Loki no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin llorar.

Y los meses pasaron, lentos, tortuosos, llenos de piquiñas y frustraciones por ver a su hermano, sentir de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de sus besos. En esos largos meses Loki recuperó su espíritu deportivo, como le gustaba llamarlo; sí, tal vez las cosas no quedaron en los mejores términos cuando Thor partió, pero no era la primera vez. Tal vez era la primera vez que Loki le rogaba de esa manera, pero Thor siempre, siempre volvía a él. Era mejor tenerlo a medias que no tenerlo en lo absoluto.

No importaba cuántas mujeres exóticas se encontrara en su camino, Thor siempre volvía hambriento de Loki después de cada viaje.

Esa era la primera vez que Thor se iba por tanto tiempo, y Loki sentía que iba a estallar ante la espera, tanto tiempo sin intimidad. Para Thor era más sencillo, él se consideraba libre, del mundo, y siendo quien es, y viéndose como se ve, cualquier mujer que se le antoje se arrojaba a sus brazos con encanto. Para Loki era diferente, él siempre fue más tímido; Thor era el primero y el único para él, y aunque tuviese la intención de acostarse con otro, sabía que acabaría decepcionado.

Ninguno tenía lo que él estaba buscando.

Ninguno era Thor.

Y Loki siempre, siempre había estado enamorado de Thor. Desde niños, desde que supo qué era el amor, Loki sabía que eso sentía por su hermano, un amor profundo, devoto; sólo tenía ojos para él. Pero dentro de sí, en el fondo, siempre pensó que algo entre ellos sería imposible. Y no por ser hermanos, a nadie le importaba realmente, y muy posiblemente Odín preferiría que el trono de Asgard quedara entre sus mismos hijos. La cuestión era que Thor nunca había mirado a Loki con esos ojos; Loki sabía que Thor lo quería, lo amaba incluso, pero como hermanos, así que cuando le robó ese beso a los quince, en medio de su primera borrachera, Loki no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Era su primer beso.

Esa noche se habían robado un par de botellas de vino del festín en honor al cumpleaños de su padre. Estuvieron gran parte de la noche en la fiesta, compartiendo y riendo con todos, por momentos dedicándose miradas pícaras entre ellos desde cada extremo del lugar. Pasadas las horas, sigilosamente cada uno tomaba una botella, como habían acordado temprano, para escabullirse más tarde a la habitación de Thor y beberla entre los dos.

Loki sentía el corazón latirle en la boca cuando finalmente cerraron la puerta y se percataron que nadie los seguía; no se habían dado cuenta. Se miraron en complicidad, Loki mordiéndose el labio, y rompieron a reír entrecortados, aún agitados por correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a las recamaras de Thor. Era la primera vez que probarían alcohol.

Se quitaron sus botas, las pesadas armaduras formales y elegantes, y luego sus capas, para quedar cómodos y tirarse en la cama de Thor a beber. Se sirvieron la primera copa, brindado entre risas, y la bebieron rápidamente, como quienes no tienen experiencia con el alcohol. A esa le siguieron más copas, más risas en medio de chistes e historias; un par de juegos aquí, algunos hechizos inofensivos que Loki había aprendido.

Ya se habían terminado las dos botellas cuando Thor extendió su mano, colocando un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de Loki, para luego tomar su mejilla, su pulgar acariciando ese pómulo pronunciado. Sus ojos más azules que nunca a la luz de las velas, esa mirada penetrante, su rostro sonrojado por las risas y el alcohol. Loki bajó la mirada, sintiendo las mariposas en su estómago, intentando, aún en medio del estupor, no hacer algo vergonzoso ni revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos a su hermano. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, y el tacto cálido de Thor sobre su piel sólo servía para alborotarle la mente.

Entonces, el beso.

Cinco segundos en los que quedó paralizado y se le hicieron eternos. Ni siquiera cerró sus ojos, simplemente miró los párpados borrosos de su hermano mientras sentía el suave húmedo roce en sus labios. Fue cuando sintió a Thor alejarse que reaccionó, persiguiendo sus labios nuevamente, iniciando un otro beso, dándose la oportunidad de corresponder. No podía creerlo, ¿eso significaba que Thor sentía lo mismo que él?

—Loki... —susurró Thor, apoyando su frente a la de Loki, sus ojos azules cerrados— sé que lo que voy a decir va a sonar descabellado, pero...

—¿Pero? —insistió Loki cuando los segundos pasaron y su hermano se quedó callado. La respiración se salía en pequeños jadeos, agitado, anticipando lo que Thor iba a decir.

—No tomes a mal lo que te voy a proponer, y si te ofende, por favor, discúlpame y olvídalo; siento que tal vez el vino me dio la valentía para proponerte esto —susurró, sus ojos aún cerrados, su mano aferrada a la nuca de Loki, manteniendo sus frentes unidas. Loki tragó profundo—. ¿Tendrías... tendrías sexo conmigo?

—¿Qué? —jadeó Loki sorprendido, esta vez despegando su frente de la de Thor, que retiró la mano que tenía en su nuca y finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Loki miró atentamente cada uno de esos orbes azules, intentando anticipar el chiste antes de creérselo, pero sólo encontró miedo.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos quitarnos la virginidad entre nosotros —dijo—. Yo... me siento muy cohibido cuando estoy con una chica y sé que va a llegar ese momento. Todo el mundo... —rió amargamente— todo el mundo tiene tantas expectativas de mí en cualquier cosa que haga sólo por ser yo, por ser el príncipe, y sé que eres el único que puedes entenderme —dijo, mirando a Loki a los ojos, suplicante—. Te debe pasar lo mismo, ¿no es así? Es... es paralizante sentir, no sé, tanta presión por ser perfecto incluso... incluso en _eso_.

Loki rió. No, Thor no sentía lo mismo que él.

—Tú y yo vivimos vidas muy diferentes, Thor —dijo Loki.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Thor confuso; bendito sea su hermano al pensar que a Loki lo tenía en el mismo pedestal que a él. No, a Loki no le pasaba lo mismo, nunca le iba a pasar, pero Loki no tenía ánimos de explicar nada, mucho menos con tanto alcohol encima por primera vez.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó entonces, con una duda genuina, ya claro en que su hermano no correspondía sus sentimientos.

—Eres en quien más confío en el mundo —dijo Thor sincero, pensando tal vez que era la respuesta que Loki quería, que era la manera de convencerlo.

_Porque te deseo. Porque sólo te quiero a ti. Porque te amo._

No, esa no era la respuesta que Loki quería, pero con el corazón aún doliéndole no había mucho convencimiento que hacer. Era más de lo que esperaba: perder la virginidad con el amor de su vida, el único para él y confirmar, además, que sería también el primero en la vida de Thor. Vendrán más para su hermano, estaba seguro, pero así Loki siempre sería el primero en conocerlo en la intimidad.

—Está bien —dijo entonces, y Thor se lanzó sobre él con toda la inexperiencia que ambos podían compartir.

A pesar de saberse no correspondido emocionalmente, Loki recordaba esa experiencia con una sonrisa, con mucho cariño. Fue mejor de lo que pudo esperar, y formó un vínculo único entre ellos al compartir algo así. Ambos explorando el cuerpo del otro con manos temblorosas, riendo ante las incomodidades, las cosas que no sabían, y descubriendo lo que hacía sentir placer a cada uno. No, Loki no se arrepentía, no se arrepentiría nunca, porque a esa primera vez, que Loki pensó sería la única entre ellos, le siguieron cientos de veces.

Thor siempre, siempre volvía a los brazos de Loki.

O al menos así era antes del viaje, esa noche cuando Loki le rogó entre lágrimas ser el único.

Sí, antes de que volviera con esa campesina del brazo.

*

Había llegado el día, Thor finalmente volvía. Su hermano estaba cerca de cumplir dieciocho y ya había dejado su educación atrás. Los tutores le dieron muy buenas calificaciones, dado que Thor era un joven muy inteligente, aunque quizás no tan aplicado y organizado como su hermano, pero aún así culminó su educación sin problemas. Fue entonces que, como celebración, Odín le dijo a Thor que viajara por los nueve reinos como regalo. Serían unas merecidas vacaciones, pero también le servirían para aprender de primera mano sobre otras culturas, y experimentar la vida fuera de las comodidades de Asgard.

No que fuera a estar exento de comodidades en su viaje; seguía siendo el príncipe.

A diferencia de la despedida, cuando Loki no se atrevió a verlo partir, esta vez sí estaba en las puertas del palacio junto a sus padres, esperando ansioso el retorno de su hermano. Toda la gente estaba extasiada esperando la llegada de su adorado príncipe. Loki miraba la gran multitud que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros gritar el nombre de Thor, intentando alzarse unos sobre otros para poder ver por lo menos un ápice de su príncipe.

Un camino se habría por todo el medio de la gente desde el palacio, Loki presumía lógicamente que llegaba hasta el Bifrost. Y, con los ojos fijos hasta donde la mirada le permitía, en el último punto del camino despejado, vio cómo se acercaban cinco figuras cabalgando, escoltados por los guardias reales. La gente enloqueció, y mientras más se acercaba, Loki podía distinguir la figura inconfundible de Thor, en todo su dorado esplendor, saludar a la multitud con su mano en alto, mientras la otra sostenía las riendas del caballo que caminaba a paso tranquilo debajo de él, todo con su radiante sonrisa.

Entonces Loki las vio. Esas manos que rodeaban el abdomen de Thor, manos delicadas, pálidas, de _mujer_.

No era Sif, quien venía con los tres guerreros junto a Thor, cada quien su respectivo caballo, saludando también a la multitud. Por supuesto, Thor se había llevado a sus amigos, y de no estar Loki aún en medio de sus estudios lo hubiese llevado a él también. Sabía que el último reino que visitó Thor era Alfheim, de ahí venía, pero ¿sería esa mujer una elfa, o la traería consigo desde hace meses atrás? Loki sintió la bilis subir por su garganta, y tuvo que tragar profundo y disimular cuando apenas unos metros los separaba; los ojos de Thor se posaron sobre él, mirando hacia arriba, su sonrisa pareció hacerse más brillante mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Loki le sonrió con naturalidad, sus sentimientos contenidos dentro de sí mientras robaba vistazos hacia la misteriosa mujer detrás de su hermano, de la que sólo podía vislumbrar su cabello rojo.

Una vez en las puertas del palacio Thor bajó de su caballo, al igual que sus amigos, y ayudó a su acompañante a bajar también. Los sirvientes se llevaron a los animales y, después de un último saludo a la multitud, entraron todos al palacio para preparase para el gran festín que, lógicamente, tendría lugar ese mismo día.

—Ah, hermano mío, ¡cuánto te eché de menos! —exclamó Thor, tomándolo del rostro para dejar un sonoro beso en su frente—. Tengo muchos regalos que darte, e historias qué contarte —dijo sonriendo, para luego saludar a sus padres con la misma calidez, y luego volver al lado de esa mujer y rodearle la cintura nuevamente con un brazo.

Loki quería vomitar. Thor nunca antes había traído mujeres de otras tierras.

—Les presento a mi amiga elfa Revna —dijo Thor entonces, señalando a la pelirroja que tenía del brazo. Entonces la traía de Alfheim, pensó Loki, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Revna fue muy amable y hospitalaria con nosotros durante nuestra estadía en Alfheim. Siempre había querido conocer Asgard, así que la invité en nuestro retorno.

Era hermosa, debía reconocerlo; Thor sólo se fijaba en lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero no era más que una campesina, era obvio por su postura y vestimenta. No que estuviera mal vestida, Thor seguramente se tomó la molestia de conseguirle las finas vestimentas que traía encima, pero claramente no encajaban con ella. Se veía tímida, callada, y además del saludo no abrió más su boca.

Loki no tenía muy claro qué esperar de ella, o de Thor en todo caso.

*

Thor se sentó en la silla frente a Loki en la mesa. Ya eran altas horas de la noche, la gran parte de los invitados estaban ebrios, incluyendo a Thor y los tres guerreros, que entre risas y gritos contaban las aventuras que habían vivido esos ocho meses fuera de Asgard. Todos escuchaban atentamente, ansiosos por la atención del príncipe, pero Loki sólo podía pensar que, en algún momento de la noche, la campesina se había colado al regazo de su hermano, sentándose de medio lado, y éste la sostenía sobre sus piernas con un brazo alrededor de su delicada cintura. Ella lo escuchaba, embrujada como el resto, sus ojos grises no se despegaban un minuto del príncipe, sólo en los breves momentos que éste le permitía robarle un beso y entonces cerraba sus ojos.

Entre historias Thor lo miraba, siempre sonriendo, cálido, sobre todo al final de sus anécdotas más graciosas, tratando de ver si Loki lo encontraba tan divertido como el resto. Pero Loki sólo sonreía a medias, ni siquiera él sabía si estaba disimulando muy bien su rabia y celos; sabía que ése no era su fuerte, no cuando se trataba de Thor y sus mujeres. Así que, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se excusó con su madre y le dijo que iría a sus recámaras.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado —respondió cuando ésta le preguntó si se sentía bien.

No quiso mirar atrás cuando salió del salón, no podría aguantarlo.

*

Quizás fue tonto de su parte pensar que Thor iría a sus recámaras esa noche, cuando se retirara del festín que, ambos sabían, duraría al menos dos días. Pero es que siempre lo hacía, después de cada viaje; el último antes de ese fue de dos meses y Thor casi derrumbó la puerta de la habitación de Loki con sus ansias de verlo, de _tenerlo_. Era lo mejor, después de la espera, la manera desesperada en que su hermano lo tomaba en sus brazos, acorralándolo en la pared, para devorar sus labios como si quisiera comérselo vivo. Sus manos estrujando, colándose debajo de la ropa de Loki hasta hacer contacto con su piel, Loki correspondiendo con el mismo fervor, haciéndolo sufrir un poco entre las capas de tela hasta desaparecerlas con un sencillo hechizo.

Nadie nunca se había interpuesto entre ellos, así que Loki decidió esa noche dejar de darle importancia a la campesina; Thor tenía que estar ansioso por verlo, por estar a solas, como siempre lo había estado antes. Así que Loki se preparó, se colocó una túnica cómoda, que sería fácil de quitar, y se perfumó con esos aceites que Thor le había regalado que tanto le gustaban.

Una vez en su cama tomó un libro y comenzó a leer, esperando la llegada de Thor.

Sin embargo, fue la luz fría de la mañana la que lo despertó horas después. Tenía frío, había permanecido sobre las sábanas con el libro sobre su regazo. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero un pequeño vistazo a su lado le confirmó lo que ya sabía: Thor no había ido.

No, Thor se quedó con la campesina.

Luego de ocho largos meses… luego de… ¿no estaba Thor tan ansioso como él por verse? Era obvio que no. Así que Loki se permitió llorar dos lágrimas gruesas, pero sólo dos, las últimas, y se refugió bajo sus sábanas, contemplando el amanecer que se desplegaba frente a su balcón. Era su culpa, lo sabía, porque Thor nunca le prometió nada, en ningún momento le creó falsas ilusiones. Esas ilusiones se las hizo Loki, viendo señales donde no las había, confundiendo el apetito carnal de Thor por algo más que, desde un principio, siempre estuvo claro.

La culpa era de Loki, que siempre estuvo enamorado solo.

Era hora de crecer y aceptar la realidad, Loki lo vio claro ante sus ojos: Thor se iba a casar algún día, quizás no con esa campesina, pero si Loki en algún momento se vio del brazo de su hermano en el altar, bueno, había estado equivocado.

Thor se iba a casar algún día, y lo mejor para Loki sería no estar enamorado llegado ese momento.

No podría soportarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor se levantó temprano esa mañana a pesar de haber festejado hasta altas horas de la noche. Era un hábito realmente y, aunque disfrutaba viajar y había adorado conocer nuevos lugares y culturas, nada nunca podría compararse a su hogar, a los majestuosos amaneceres de Asgard. Fue cuando sintió movimiento a su lado que se percató que Revna, al parecer, también estaba despertando.

—Buen día, su alteza —dijo ella, con la voz un poco ronca por el sueño, frotándose un ojo, sonriendo.

—Buen día —respondió Thor, devolviéndole la sonrisa. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia las pocas pecas que adornaban la piel de la chica, haciéndolo pensar en Loki.

Loki… lo había extrañado con locura, todos los días lamentaba no haberlo podido llevar consigo, no haber podido compartir todas experiencias a su lado. Le trajo tantas cosas que le hicieron pensar en él; el baúl más grande que traía tenía sólo regalos para su hermano menor.

—Entonces, Revna… ¿qué planes tienes?

Thor conoció a la joven mesera en una taberna a las afueras de Alfheim justo la noche que llegaron a ese reino. Él y sus amigos estaban exhaustos, hambrientos y, aunque no era la mejor taberna del mundo, tampoco era la más decadente en la que habían entrado, así que sin más decidieron reposar ahí un rato antes de seguir su camino. Y ahí estaba ella, con sus enormes ojos grises, su largo cabello rojizo y el cuerpo y la cara de una muñeca.

Y sí, Thor se acostó con ella por ser bonita. Revna le hacía ojitos, lo sonreía encantada, lo atendía con una dulzura desbordada, y sus amigos no dejaban de decirle que sería un tonto si desaprovechaba la oportunidad. Así que lo hizo y la llevó consigo una noche, pero no fue por bonita que Thor la dejó prendada de él como un amuleto. La lástima también jugó un gran papel.

Revna le confesó que quedó huérfana muy joven, trabajaba en la taberna de unos tíos que realmente no la querían y, aunque le encantaría salir de Alfheim, sabía que por cuenta propia no podría; su pago era un techo y comida, ¿qué más podía exigir? Él mismo presenció por accidente la manera nefasta en que era tratada, así que decidió llevarla consigo, al final no le costaba nada. Ella decía que siempre había querido conocer Asgard, y Thor prometió llevarla.

Sin embargo, desde un principio las cosas quedaron claras: Thor no la llevaba como consorte, no sería princesa, ella no se casaría con él. Le conseguiría una casa cómoda donde vivir, un trabajo decente, y muy posiblemente su comunicación terminaría ahí; podrían quedar como amigos tal vez, pero Thor no tenía interés de algo más. Thor era joven, libre, sin ataduras, y Revna parecía entenderlo.

Esa primera noche en Asgard la compartió con ella; le pidió una última vez, para celebrar su libertad del yugo de sus tíos, y Thor se lo concedió sonriente, animado por el alcohol. Estuvo bien, nada fuera de lo normal, pero era hora de volver a la realidad. Esa mañana conversaron un poco, desayunaron juntos en la habitación de Thor, y luego éste la dejó en manos de una empleada del palacio para que se encargara de ubicarla en una casa cómoda y le dieran un trabajo, muy posiblemente dentro del mismo palacio.

Thor se bañó y se alistó luego de eso para reunirse con su padre y los consejeros del reino. Había cosas importantes que discutir, cosas en las qué ponerse al día, y posiblemente sería una reunión larga y tediosa. Y no, no podría ver a Loki ahí, a Thor hacía apenas unos meses antes de su viaje que le fue permitido formar parte de los aspectos oficiales del reino, y a Loki todavía le faltaban unos meses para cumplir diecisiete y asistir a las reuniones también. La primera vez que Thor asistió a una de esas reuniones Loki lo mantuvo despierto hasta tarde preguntándole todo tipo de cosas; no podía esperar a asistir él también, quería saber hasta lo más mínimo que se había discutido.

La reunión de esa mañana fue larga y un poco tediosa, tal como presintió, aunque Thor procuraba no quejarse, sabía que así serían casi todas las mañanas por el resto de su vida, acarreando más responsabilidades con el paso del tiempo. Y podía hacerlo, lo habían preparado toda su vida para esto. Ya al final, de lo último que hablaron, fue de la visita de su buen amigo vanir el príncipe Fjolner, que según entendió estaría un tiempo en Asgard para estudiar y entrenar. Discutido eso, al salir, lo que sintió fue un gran alivio; al fin podría buscar a su hermano y recuperar el tiempo perdido. No aguantaba las ansias, había esperado mucho tiempo.

Lo buscó en sus recámaras primero, pero no estaba ahí. Fue a la cocina, donde su hermano a veces iba a atormentar a los cocineros pidiendo cualquier clase de dulces, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Se encontró realmente extrañado cuando tampoco vio rastros de él en la biblioteca.

—¿Has visto a Loki? —le preguntó al encargado de la biblioteca.

—No, su alteza, pero tengo entendido que su alteza el príncipe Loki entrena a estas horas con lord Balder —respondió el chico, y Thor asintió en su dirección, agradeciéndole antes de retirarse.

Sin embargo, cuando Thor llegó al campo de entrenamiento se encontró a su primo Balder solo, guardando un par de espadas.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermano, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido? —le preguntó a Balder luego de un saludo.

—Estuvo entrenando conmigo hasta hace unos minutos, no sé dónde pueda estar, asumo que en sus recámaras cambiándose —respondió Balder, culminando su tarea.

—Bien, gracias —dijo Thor sonriéndole, dándole un par de palmadas a su primo antes de irse.

Así que Thor fue de nuevo en las recámaras de Loki, y de nuevo éste no estaba, pero el aroma fresco en la habitación le decía que Loki sí había estado ahí. Tal vez había tomado un baño y se había cambiado de ropa, como Balder asumió, pero ahora no tenía idea de dónde se podría haber metido; Thor sentía que estaba a pocos pasos enfrente de él, y no entendía por qué encontrar a Loki, lo que debió ser lo más sencillo de su día, se había convertido en una tarea difícil.

Las horas pasaron y no había rastros de Loki por ningún lado; cuando preguntaba todos decían que podía estar aquí o allá, y cuando Thor se diría a esos sitios se encontraba con que Loki ya se había ido. No fue hasta la cena que vislumbró a su hermano en la mesa, que a estas alturas ya le parecía una criatura mítica.

—¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —exclamó Thor sentándose a su lado, sonriendo al fin mientras le rodeaba los hombros con uno de sus enormes brazos— ¿Dónde estabas metido?

—Pues he estado todo el día en el palacio, no sé de qué hablas —respondió Loki, mirándolo extrañado, empezando a comer.

—No te me pierdas después de la cena, tengo muchos regalos que darte —dijo Thor, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de meterse un trozo de pan a la boca.

—En ese caso estaré en mis recámaras —dijo Loki, sonriendo de medio lado—, y espero que efectivamente sean _muchos_ regalos.

*

Después de tomar un baño y ponerse ropa cómoda, Thor tomó el enorme baúl en brazos y se dirigió a las recámaras de su hermano. Ya era bastante tarde, y cuando entró se encontró a Loki sentado frente a su tocador, hidratándose la piel con sus aceites como hacía todas las noches antes de dormir. Thor había aprendido a relacionar esos aromas con su hermano; los olores frescos, la piel suave, siempre habían sido un deleite para él. A veces Loki se tomaba el tiempo de aplicarle aceites a él también, sobre todo después de sus entrenamientos más pesados, acompañándolo con masajes para relajar sus músculos adoloridos, y Thor adoraba lo suave que se sentía su piel luego de eso.

Dejó el baúl en el suelo y se acercó a su hermano, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, masajeando brevemente mientras sus ojos se encontraban a través del espejo.

—No puedo creer que al fin te tengo frente a mí, solos después de tanto tiempo —dijo, y Loki sonrió sutilmente, frotando los restos de aceite en sus manos antes de levantarse de su asiento y dar media vuelta, hasta estar frente a frente con Thor.

—¿Son esos mis regalos? —preguntó Loki señalando el baúl.

—Así es —respondió Thor con una gran sonrisa—, pero primero… —y con una mano tomó delicadamente el cuello de su hermano, rosando su mandíbula con el pulgar, inclinándolo hacia arriba para poder, finalmente, darle un beso— Te extrañé tanto —susurró sobre sus labios antes de instar a Loki a abrir su boca y dejarlo entrar.

Thor se sentía como un hombre probando su primer sorbo de agua luego de pasar una eternidad en el desierto. Amaba ese suspiro que abandonaba los labios de Loki cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, sutil, sólo perceptible al estar tan cerca, pegados el uno al otro. Con una mano aún sosteniendo su rostro y otra tomándolo de la cintura, Thor descendió sus labios hasta el pálido y elegante cuello de su hermano, repartiendo besos por toda su extensión hasta alcanzar el borde de la túnica, impidiéndole continuar.

—¿No vas a enseñarme lo que trajiste? —murmuró Loki, suspirando después ante las atenciones.

—Cualquiera diría que me quieres sólo por interés —exclamó Thor con sorna, robándole una carcajada a su hermano—. Ven —dijo entonces, dándole un último beso en los labios antes de tomarlo de la mano, instándolo a sentarse con él en suelo frente al baúl—. No pude traer ni la mitad de todo lo que vi y me hizo recordarte, espero pronto podamos hacer el mismo recorrido tú y yo, sé que te va a encantar —dijo Thor sonriéndole mientras abría el baúl, que estaba repleto de cosas.

Primero sacó un montón de libros, que iban desde avanzados tomos de hechicería vanir hasta la literatura midgardiana más primitiva. Se veían exquisitos; algunos bastante viejos, otros más recientes, con todo tipo de información útil y entretenida. Pasarían años para que Loki terminara de leerlos y estudiarlos absolutamente todos. Thor veía los ojos brillantes y sorprendidos de su hermano, examinando cada título, pasando sus manos con delicadeza por cada portada, examinándolos con adoración. Thor siguió sacando más y más cosas; cristales mágicos, flores sagradas, hierbas exóticas, algunos montoncitos de tierra de lugares altamente cargados de magia. Muchas cosas Thor no las entendía, pero confió en la opinión de expertos de cada lugar, y viendo las expresiones de su hermano se daba cuenta que cada cosa tenía gran valor.

—Es increíble, Thor —dijo Loki asombrado examinando un cristal en particular antes de pasar al siguiente.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Thor sacó uno de los abrigos que trajo para Loki, cada uno con piel de bestias que él mismo había cazado. Ese en particular era completamente blanco, inmaculado y suave, hecho a la medida de su hermano. Loki se mordió el labio encantado, quitando el abrigo de las manos de Thor para levantarse e irse rápidamente al otro extremo de la habitación, colocándose el abrigo para poder admirarse en el enorme espejo que tenía ahí.

—¡Es exquisita esta piel! ¿De dónde la sacaste? —inquirió Loki sin quitarse los ojos de encima, moviéndose a cada lado, mirando cómo le quedaba de cada ángulo. El abrigo le llegaba a los tobillos, tapaba por completo la túnica para dormir que llevaba puesta.

—Pertenecía a una bestia enorme que cacé en el norte helado de Midgard —respondió Thor, mirando su rostro a través del espejo—, pero no fue hasta mi paseo por Alfheim que pude tener el abrigo confeccionado para ti. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo Loki, esta vez mirando los ojos de Thor en el espejo, recorriendo la suavidad de la piel con sus manos.

—Mientras lo confeccionaban sólo podía pensar una cosa —dijo Thor, captando la atención de su hermano, que lo miró con una ceja alzada, instándolo a continuar—: cómo te verías con el abrigo puesto y nada más.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —respondió Thor y, mirando la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano, se percato del breve resplandor verde debajo del abrigo.

Thor se levantó del suelo y caminó lentamente en dirección a Loki, que se dio media vuelta cuando Thor finalmente lo alcanzó y lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y el espejo, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Me extrañaste? —susurró Thor, y Loki asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. Fue en ese instante que Thor se percató que había algo extraño en la mirada de su hermano; algo faltaba, sus sonrisas no parecían alcanzar los orbes verdes—, ¿sucede algo?

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—¿Seguro? ¿Te sientes bien? —insistió Thor, mirándolo inquisitivamente, pero Loki se limitó a asentir.

—Estoy un poco cansado, fue un día largo, es todo —respondió, y Thor asintió, aunque no muy convencido, pero decidió dejar morir el tema; tal vez sí estaba cansado.

Thor lo besó nuevamente y al colar sus manos dentro del abrigó confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: Loki se había deshecho de la túnica con un ese resplandor verde, y Thor pudo sentir la cintura de desnuda de su hermano bajo su tacto. Alejándose por un instante Thor abrió el abrigo y se encontró con la piel pálida de Loki sin nada más, contrastando con el blanco pelaje, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Se veía inmaculado, mirándolo así nadie sospecharía de la mente traviesa del hechicero; con esa apariencia tan inocente, sus ojos tan verdes y brillantes.

Descendiendo sus manos por esos costados, admirando el efecto que su suave tacto tenía sobre su hermano, Thor entonces lo tomó por sorpresa al agarrar sus muslos de forma posesiva para alzarlo, haciendo que Loki le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, sosteniéndose con ambas manos sobre los hombros de Thor para luego abrazarse con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Thor dejó a Loki sobre la cama con facilidad; sabía lo mucho que excitaba a su hermano menor su fuerza y capacidad de levantarlo como si no pesara nada, pero antes de que pudiera posicionarse entonces sobre él Loki lo detuvo.

—Espera, espera —exclamó sin aliento, deshaciéndose entonces del abrigo—. No quiero dañarlo —dijo, lanzándolo en dirección a su clóset, acostándose ahora sí completamente desnudo sobre sus sábanas.

Thor aprovechó la pausa para desnudarse a sí mismo, quitándose la vestimenta ligera que traía puesta ante la mirada atenta de Loki. Si no estuviese tan desesperado quizás se hubiese tomado su tiempo, quitándose prenda por prenda para torturar a su hermano, pero de hacerlo en ese momento sabía que la tortura sería más para sí mismo que cualquier cosa. Y entonces, ya sobre él, Thor no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido de placer que salió de sus labios al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Loki, luego de tanto tiempo, debajo del suyo. Thor quería tomarse su tiempo tocando y acariciando a su hermano, dejando que sus manos tomaran vida propia mientras lo besaba con abandono. Las manos de Loki se perdieron en su cabello dorado y sus muslos rodearon sus caderas, instándolo a moverse, jadeando ante el contacto de sus hombrías.

—Dios, Loki… —murmuró Thor, recuperando el aliento, mirándolo a los ojos y de nuevo encontrando ese algo extraño en su mirada que captó antes. No sabía describirlo, era algo que parecía casi imperceptible, Thor no entendía qué era, pero le provocaba un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Loki correspondió cada uno de sus besos, gimiendo y estremeciéndose ante sus atenciones como siempre, deshaciéndose en sus manos como la primera vez. Thor colocó una mano en cada muslo, abriéndolos y separándolos de sus caderas para poder descender, lentamente, por el cuerpo de su hermano. Y así bajó en un recorrido de besos, comenzando en sus labios, siguiendo el largo contorno de su cuello, contando cada peca y lunar que se encontraba en su camino, acariciando la piel de gallina que le provocaba luego de que su respiración impactara en el caminito húmedo que dejaban sus besos. Sintió a Loki tomar parte de su cabello en un puño cuando le dio la primera lamida a su miembro, agarrando ambas caderas con sus fuertes manos para evitar que se moviera mientras lo torturaba con sus atenciones lentas. Lamió y succionó el miembro de Loki con vigor suficiente para hacerlo gemir y retorcerse, pero no tanto como para acabar. No, Thor no lo dejaría acabar así, no tan rápido, no después de tanto tiempo.

Sentía a Loki jalarle el cabello con fuerza cada vez que estaba al borde del orgasmo y Thor decidía detenerse. Se reía por dentro cada vez que escuchaba a su hermano jadear frustrado, pagando sus rabias con el cabello de Thor, que entonces descendió y, sin previo aviso, le dio una gran lamida a su orificio, provocándole un gemido obsceno y prolongado. Thor tomó de nuevo esos pálidos muslos y los aprisionó contra el abdomen de Loki, casi haciendo impactar sus rodillas contra su pecho, haciéndose más espacio para lamer, besar y succionar a Loki en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de su hermano iban directo al miembro de Thor, que estaba erecto y tortuosamente atrapado entre la cama y su propio abdomen, encontrando alivio apenas en la poca fricción que lograba al mover sus caderas.

En algún momento tuvo que soltar uno de los muslos para extender su brazo hacia la mesa junto a la cama, tomando de ahí el aceite que solían usar para lubricar. Cuando Loki estuvo lo suficientemente relajado, casi agotado de asomarse tantas veces al borde del clímax sin que Thor lo dejara alcanzarlo, lo penetró con dos de sus dedos bien lubricados, abriéndose espacio lentamente, sabiendo que Loki encontraba placer en ese leve ardor inicial. Y Thor conocía muy bien ese pequeño ardor, él mismo lo encontraba placentero las veces que sus posiciones se revertían y era Thor quien recibía los dedos de Loki entro de él.

El puño de Loki, que en ningún momento soltó el cabello de Thor, se relajó y comenzó a acariciarlo más bien, recorriendo el cuero cabelludo con sus uñas mientras Thor masajeaba su próstata con movimientos ya bien conocidos.

—Más, más… —jadeaba Loki con sus ojos cerrados, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Thor, que lo presintió de nuevo al borde del clímax y se detuvo, provocando un sollozo ahogado en su hermano—. ¡Thor! —se quejó en el instante que éste sacó sus dedos de dentro de él.

Pero el lamento no duró mucho cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Thor arrodillado entre sus piernas, distribuyendo el aceite por toda la extensión de su miembro con movimientos lentos, todo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Con una mano junto a la cabeza de Loki, apoyándose en la cama, y la otra guiando su hombría, Thor entonces descendió sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él, mirándolo a la cara con cada estocada hasta que finalmente entró por completo. Loki lo rodeó con sus muslos y sus manos se aferraron a su cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca, muy, muy cerca, frunciendo sus cejas negras y cerrando los ojos; un gemidito quebrado salió de sus labios en el momento que Thor dio la primera embestida.

Besándose entre gemidos sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, frenéticos, perdiendo la compostura que ambos fingieron en un principio. Los meses de distancia se hicieron presentes y, sin mucho que decir, se aferraron el uno al otro con desesperación en medio del placer. Thor escondió el rostro en el cuello de su hermano cuando los gemidos no le permitieron seguir besándolo, no si quería recuperar el aliento. Se entregó entonces a ese olor que tanto lo enloquecía y que tanto había extrañado, con una mano sosteniendo el otro lado del cuello de Loki, y con la otra abriendo más uno de esos muslos, permitiéndole penetrar más profundo.

Loki estaba cerca de venirse y esta vez Thor no iba a impedírselo, así que le soltó el muslo para tomar su miembro y masturbarlo al ritmo desenfrenado de sus embestidas. Poco después sintió a su hermano contraerse alrededor de él, soltando un gemido ahogado mientras se derramaba sobre su puño, provocando el clímax de Thor también, al embestir un par de veces y acabar dentro, embistiendo lentamente hasta sentir que no le quedaba nada más.

Aún agitados, Thor sacó su miembro con cuidado y tomó a Loki del rostro, queriendo devorarlo en un beso apasionado que les robó el poco aliento que le quedaba a ambos. Thor estaba tan feliz, había soñado con ese día durante meses y finalmente estaba ahí, junto a Loki nuevamente. Lo miró a los ojos, ese destello extraño aún ahí, y acarició su rostro con ternura mientras Loki, con un elegante movimiento de su muñeca, conjuraba un hechizo para limpiarlos a ambos.

Se acostaron de lado entonces, refugiándose bajo las sábanas, el pecho de Thor pegado a la espalda de Loki, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, dejando pequeños besos sobre su nuca que le causaron escalofrío por toda la piel.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Loki soñoliento.

—Buenas noches —respondió Thor, dejándole un último beso en la mejilla, sin tener ganas de dormir realmente.

No, Thor no podía dormir, no con esa mirada extraña que captó en los ojos de Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sus comentarios alimentan mi inspiración jaja feliz día del amor y la amistad :) ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Loki despertó estaba rodeado por los brazos de Thor. Podía sentir su suave respiración en la nuca, provocándole escalofríos, y todo el contorno de sus abdominales pegado a su espalda. Un vistazo al balcón le dijo que aún era temprano y, aunque se sentía tentado a quedarse ahí en los brazos de Thor toda la mañana, sabía que no podía hacerlo, no _debía_. No si de verdad quería desenamorarse de él. Así que, con todo el pesar de su alma, se dejó sumergir unos segundos más en el calor de su hermano, para luego respirar profundo y comenzar a quitarse el enorme brazo de encima, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Thor.

Pero fue inútil, tan pronto comenzó a levantar el brazo de Thor éste se despertó, dejándolo caer nuevamente sobre Loki y abrazándolo de manera posesiva. Thor parecía tener el sueño pesado, pero era un guerrero y, aún en el estupor, estaba siempre alerta al mínimo movimiento. Tal vez debió usar un poco de seidr para levantarse sin que se diera cuenta, pensó Loki al sentir los suaves besos recorrer su cuello.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano? —preguntó Thor con su voz excepcionalmente ronca por el sueño, percatándose de la luz aún fría de la mañana.

—Tengo muchos pendientes en mis clases, prefiero verme lo más temprano posible con mis tutores para así no dejar a Balder esperando a la hora de entrenar —dijo Loki, aunque era más una excusa para salir de la cama y de los brazos de Thor.

—Pero puedes volver a entrenar conmigo como siempre, ya volví —dijo Thor, acariciando su abdomen—. No me importaría entrenar tarde si eso significa que podemos quedarnos así hasta media mañana —dicho eso tomó el rostro de Loki con una mano, instándolo a mirar hacia atrás, para darle un beso en los labios.

Loki se dio media vuelta aún dentro del abrazo para corresponderle mejor, rodeando el cuello de Thor con sus manos. Thor recorrió sus costados, acarició su espalda y soltó un gruñido cuando Loki abrió su boca y lo dejó entrar. Loki sabía a dónde iba a parar todo eso y, si no lo detenía a tiempo, se iba a quedar en cama con él toda la mañana.

—No puedo —dijo entonces, separándose luego de ese beso hambriento—, Balder y yo… ya Balder hizo un itinerario detallado de entrenamiento para el resto del año, y ya me adapté —respondió Loki—. Además, de esa forma tendrás más tiempo libre, es mejor así, ¿no crees?

Thor gruñó, no parecía muy convencido, pero Loki aprovechó el momento para separarse de él y levantarse de la cama.

—Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo aquí, yo voy a tomar un baño y luego me iré —dijo Loki, pero cuando volteó ya Thor se estaba levantando.

—No tiene chiste quedarme aquí solo —respondió Thor, rodeando a Loki con sus brazos, dándole un beso antes de soltarlo y comenzar a recoger su ropa del suelo—. Nos veremos después, entonces —dijo ya vestido, dedicándole su sonrisa radiante y un guiño antes de salir por la puerta.

Loki se percató entonces que el baúl seguía ahí, lleno de cosas que no habían terminado de sacar la noche anterior.

*

Camino a su entrenamiento con Balder, luego de sus extensas clases, Loki pensó en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había sido difícil contenerse y no lanzarse hacia a Thor de la manera posesiva que siempre lo había hecho. Las ganas de recorrer y marcar cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano seguían ahí, resguardadas dentro de él, pero había aceptado que Thor no era suyo, nunca lo fue, nunca lo sería; no tenía sentido dejar su huella cuando no se pertenecían.

Sí, era difícil, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba liberador.

En su primera noche Loki logró desligarse y ver con otros ojos sus encuentros con Thor. Su hermano siempre había sido muy claro en que lo único que quería era sexo, nada más, y tomarlo de la misma forma que él, disfrutando de sus cuerpos y el placer sin ataduras, no había estado mal. Loki siempre lo había visto como una competencia, siempre intentando ser mejor, con ese fervor dentro de él esperando un día ser suficiente, ser el único capaz de darle a Thor todo lo que pudiera desear. Finalmente se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido desgastarse tanto cuando Thor nunca pidió eso de él, si de todas formas tampoco iba a ganar.

Loki no sabía si podría enamorarse de alguien más, pero tenía fe en que podría dejar de amar a Thor si se lo proponía. Seguiría acostándose con él hasta agotarse y animarse a conseguir un nuevo amante. Por los momentos no se sentía capaz y, si podía exitosamente separar para siempre sus sentimientos de sus encuentros sexuales con Thor, lo consideraría una victoria; sería un pecado renunciar a las mieles del físico perfecto de su hermano.

Admiraba a Thor en ese aspecto; sin ataduras, sin celos, sin dolor. Daba y recibía en abundancia, no tenía inhibiciones, y en varias ocasiones le dijo a Loki que consiguiera otros amantes, aunque Loki nunca quiso. Thor parecía creer que si Loki se acostaba con otras personas éste dejaría de ser tan posesivo con él, pero el problema de Loki no era que Thor durmiera con diferentes mujeres, su miedo era que un día Thor se enamorara de una de ellas.

Y Loki, finalmente, había aceptado que tarde o temprano ese momento iba a llegar, lo quiera o no. Y que todo el empeño que puso durante años para evitarlo no serviría de nada porque, aunque Thor no se enamorara de alguna mujer, o algún hombre, tampoco se enamoraría de Loki. Si algo estuviese destinado a pasar entre ellos ya se hubiese dado; se querían, se conocía íntimamente, se correspondían sexualmente, ¿qué más hacía falta? No era la voluntad de Thor, y Loki tampoco lo podía obligar.

Fue cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento que salió se sus cavilaciones. Ahí estaba su primo Balder, puntual como siempre, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa, alcanzándole su espada. Loki la tomó, sonriéndole de vuelta con una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Listo? —inquirió Balder, colocándose en posición.

—Listo —respondió Loki frente a él, sosteniendo su espada fuertemente.

*

Una semana pasó casi sin que se diera cuenta. Algunas noches Thor las pasó con él, y otras las pasó en su propia recámara. En el pasado Loki habría ido a la habitación de Thor las demás noches, buscando su compañía y, su lado más egoísta, esperando arruinar cualquier plan que tuviese de estar con alguien más. Pero Loki estaba comprometido a su causa, y sabía que para que funcionara necesitaba dejar de buscar a Thor con tanta insistencia, de lo contrario estaría condenado al fracaso y, para su sorpresa, sentía que lo estaba logrando. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, pero Loki se sentía bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Cuando tuvo tiempo libre se dedicó a sacar al resto de los regalos del baúl. Los demás no eran tan útiles o interesantes como los primeros; todos esos libros, cristales, hierbas… Sí, Thor había traído cosas increíblemente valiosas del lado del conocimiento y la hechicería. Y las demás también era excepcionalmente valiosas, pero del lado vanidoso y materialista; pieles que no le alcanzaría un solo invierno para usarlas todas, diferentes joyas con exóticas piedras preciosas de otros reinos, perfumes y aceites del gusto exacto de Loki… sí, estaba más que encantado con todos sus regalos; Thor conocía sus gustos tan bien.

En medio de esa semana su padre había pedido reunirse con él, Loki no sabía muy bien para qué, pero la charla fue bastante breve: el príncipe de Vanaheim pasaría unos meses en Asgard. El príncipe Fjolner visitaría el reino para culminar parte de sus estudios y aprender más sobre la cultura y el estilo de entrenamiento asgardiano. Su padre quería que lo tratara como a un compañero de estudio, que lo ayudara a ponerse al día con los temas que él estaba viendo con sus tutores, y en general le brindara guía y compañía dentro de las paredes del palacio. A Loki le entusiasmaba la idea ya que, desde que Thor había terminado sus estudios, le había tocado estar solo en todas sus clases.

A Fjolner lo había visto en persona sólo pocas veces, la mayoría cuando eran niños, y una o dos veces cuando la familia real de Vanaheim asistió a algunas celebraciones asgardianas. Sin embargo, los últimos meses habían conversado por correspondencia. Parte de sus clases sobre política y diplomacia incluían el comunicase con los futuros líderes, así como él, y mantener una relación amigable. A diferencia de otros príncipes, las conversaciones con Fjolner no acabaron luego del saludo y la despedida formal estipulada. Tenían varias cosas en común, Loki lo consideraba un amigo, y fue por eso que le sorprendió un poco que éste no le hubiese comentado en alguna de sus cartas que viviría un tiempo en Asgard.

Loki lo tomó como una excelente noticia; estaba ansioso porque llegara el día.

*

Loki dejó de preguntarse por Revna un fin de semana que Thor se fue de cacería con sus amigos y la vio a ella ahí, en el palacio, vestida como la servidumbre. Primero le causó un poco de shock, porque había pensado muy poco en ella para ser sincero, más aún porque no volvió a verla junto a Thor, y pensó que tal vez la había regresado a su reino. La joven estaba en su habitación una tarde que regresaba de entrenar, y en primera instancia Loki se sintió ofendido, pensando que la campesina estaba husmeando entre sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó entre dientes, mirándola con desprecio, ni siquiera se había percatado del uniforme en ese entonces.

—Lo siento mucho, su alteza príncipe Loki —respondió la chica un poco asustada, haciendo una reverencia—. Estoy limpiando sus recámaras pero me tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo habitual.

—¿Lo habitual? —inquirió sorprendió; ¿eso significaba que no era la primera vez?

—Sí, su alteza —dijo la chica con la mirada al suelo—. He sido asignada todos estos días a limpiar sus recámaras, espero las haya conseguido impecable todas estas tardes. Si me permite comentarle, es un honor estar en su presencia; su alteza el príncipe Thor no hacía más que hablar de usted durante su estadía en Alfheim.

Loki sintió la bilis subir por su garganta, su cara acalorada pero de la rabia.

—No, no te lo permito —respondió enojado—. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas, no quiero que entres más a mis recámaras, ¡te lo prohíbo! —exclamó, y la chica no hizo más que asentir repetidas veces antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y abandonar el lugar.

Si se merecía sus gritos o no a Loki no le importaba. Sí, verla le hizo revivir todo lo que sintió aquel día, toda la rabia y los celos, y no existía suficiente diplomacia dentro de él como para aceptar que entrara a limpiar sus recámaras, arriesgando verla en las tardes, vivir con la idea de esa mujer en el único espacio que era completamente suyo.

Esa noche llegaba Thor y habría un gran festín; Loki, con el fuerte dolor de cabeza que ese encuentro le había provocado, no pudo evitar preguntarse si de nuevo Thor se traería un exótico _souvenir_.

*

Loki aún tenía el dolor de cabeza cuando asistió al festín. Thor y sus amigos habían llegado con un botín excepcional de carne y pieles, y estaban todos celebrando; Asgard no desaprovechaba una oportunidad, por más mínima que fuera, para hacer fiesta. Loki bailó una vez con Fandral, y al menos dos veces con su hermano, que estaba muy feliz y extasiado por lo fructífera que había sido su cacería. Pero la música estaba demasiado animada, y Loki la sentía retumbar en su cráneo con cada movimiento brusco de Thor.

Estaba listo para irse a sus recámaras a descansar cuando Sif ofreció su mano, invitándolo a la pista cuando sonó una tonada más calmada.

—Siento que tenemos una eternidad sin hablar —comentó la joven guerrera una vez estuvieron juntos bailando—, espero nos lleves contigo cuando sea tu momento de viajar por todos los reinos.

Loki sonrió. De entre los amigos que compartía con Thor, Sif era defitiviamente su favorita; tenían una manera de pensar bastante similar.

—Bueno, al menos a ti sí te llevaría —respondió Loki sonriendo.

—Ah, sería fantástico, por lo menos contigo no me preocuparía que llevaras pegostes prendados de ti hasta Asgard —dijo la guerrera, mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Hablas de la campesina?

—¿De quién más? —respondió ella con una carcajada disimulada— Thor ni siquiera se había fijado en ella hasta que esos tres tontos se la señalaron y prácticamente se la metieron por los ojos.

—Sí, porque Thor no es de los que se fijan en las mujeres fáciles y bonitas —dijo Loki con sarcasmo, y Sif rió de nuevo.

—Bueno, por lo menos esa noche no parecía de humor —continuó ella—, cuando la llevó a la habitación pensé que sería sólo eso y ya, pero ya lo conoces…

—Le encanta una damisela en apuros —la interrumpió él, y Sif asintió.

—Sólo espero no cause problemas —dijo ella un poco más seria—, Thor fue bastante claro con ella, pero no sé. Me pareció una necedad de su parte querer traer a esa mujer aquí por lástima.

Loki no respondió más, la canción acabó y no tenía ánimos de seguir hablando de esa campesina; que se quedara a Thor, si era esa su intención. A lo mejor lograba aquello por lo que Loki tanto luchó y nunca consiguió.

Se sentía agotado, pero cuando vislumbró a su hermano bailar con Amora sus ánimos descendieron al subsuelo. Ella, sonriente, le decía cosas al oído mientras bailaban muy juntos. Loki no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Amora siempre había sido su mayor competencia, no importaba cuántas veces Thor se alejara de ella, siempre encontraba la manera de volver.

Y ahí estaba, una vez más. Se había tardado, pensó amargamente.

Loki sintió todo su progreso comenzar a desvanecerse; verlos juntos le traía memorias de sus peores peleas, de sus celos más dolorosos. En un momento los ojos de Thor encontraron los suyos, y Loki esquivó la mirada. Tenía que controlarse, no podía hacer una escena, él ya no era esa persona. Así que, unos segundos después, se levantó disimuladamente, se excusó con Sif, que se acaba de sentar a su lado para seguir charlando, y salió de ahí clamando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cansancio. No estaba mintiendo.

Al entrar a su habitación tomó el baúl que Thor había traído y lo llenó de libros y todo aquello que Thor le había regalado relacionado a la hechicería. Se refugiaría en su escondite secreto al menos un par de días, no quería ver a nadie, necesitaba estar solo. Así que se posó frente a su espejo, el baúl bien sostenido con sus manos, y lo atravesó, cruzando hacia la réplica exacta que había hecho de su habitación. Nadie sabía de su existencia, sólo él. Desde la habitación encantada Loki podía mirar por el espejo como si de una ventana se tratara, pero desde el lado real nadie podía vislumbrarlo a él.

Dejó el baúl en el suelo, se desvistió con apatía, y una vez bajo las sábanas se permitió llorar de frustración. Imágenes de Thor y Amora no dejaban de reproducirse en su mente, por más que se esforzara. Y así se quedó dormido, sintiéndose débil.

Si amar a Thor era una lucha, dejar de amarlo era incluso peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar a escribir esta historia pensé que me tomaría tres capítulo jeje qué ilusa, espero me tome menos de diez :) mientras tanto gracias por leer y comentar, me dan mucha alegría ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Thor accedió a bailar con Amora ya estaba suavizado por el alcohol y hastiado de su insistencia. Amora no era cualquier chica, era hija de nobles importantes en la corte, y estaría muy mal visto que la rechazara tantas veces a algo tan inofensivo como un baile. Thor ni siquiera entendía cómo había intimado con ella en primer lugar, en tantas ocasiones, si estaba seguro que nunca le cayó bien. Era bella, bellísima más bien, no existía manera de negarlo, y todo el mundo se moría por ella. Si era sincero consigo mismo, había sido más satisfactoria la envidia que provocaba que el estar con ella en sí.

—Tú no te cansas de hacerte el difícil —exclamó ella riéndose cuando por fin salieron a bailar—, te encanta hacerte del rogar. Para tu fortuna, no me importa emplear un poco de insistencia cuando de ti se trata.

—Más bien para mi desgracia —respondió Thor sonriendo, mirando a todos lados menos sus ojos.

—La mayoría en este salón mataría por estar en tu lugar —insistió ella, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado una gran victoria—; todos sabemos que no me puedes dejar —susurró en su oído, acariciando delicadamente la nuca de Thor.

—Actúas bastante arrogante para alguien que me he cansado de hacer a un lado —dijo Thor, comenzando a sentirse molesto ante la actitud soberbia de Amora.

—Tal vez porque siempre vuelves.

—Tal vez porque me das lástima —dijo él y, aunque ella no dejó de sonreír, pudo ver el reflejo en sus ojos de que ese comentario no le había gustado para nada—; para alguien que tiene miles de hombres muriéndose por tenerla, no te cansas de humillarte ante el único al que ni siquiera le agradas —continuó, y la sonrisa de Amora, aunque igual de grande, había perdido el orgullo en sus ojos, ahora lo reemplazaba la rabia.

En ese momento Thor echó un vistazo hacia la mesa y rápidamente vislumbró a Loki, sus ojos conectaron en un instante, justo antes de que Loki desviara la mirada y el siguiente paso de baile obligara a Thor a darle la espalda. Sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, recordó todas las veces que peleó con Loki por todo ese asunto de Amora y se le quitaron las ganas de bailar. Por alguna razón, cada vez que estaba con ella, terminaba despreciándose a sí mismo al día siguiente. No entendía por qué insistía en castigarse así una y otra vez.

Amora no dijo una sola palabra más, quizás esperaba que Thor se disculpara y se arrastrara ante ella suplicando perdón. No entendía, o parecía no creer, que Thor realmente no estaba interesado en ella, y en gran parte era su culpa desde que tomó la estúpida decisión de acostarse con ella en más de una ocasión. A lo mejor estaba convencida de que sería ella quien se casaría con él así como estaba convencida de que había sido ella quien le quitó la virginidad a Thor, por más que él estuviese cansado de aclararle que no era así. La historia que él le había contado a sus amigos tenía como protagonista a una damisela vanir, aunque tampoco era el caso, pero no iba a divulgar sus intimidades con Loki por ahí, mucho menos con la premisa que los llevó a tener sexo por primera vez, sobre todo porque esa historia había nacido mucho antes de que él y Loki comenzaran a intimar. Y sí, tal vez Amora había sido la primera _mujer_ en acostarse con él, pero estaba lejos de ser la mejor; absolutamente todas palidecían ante lo que él sentía cuando estaba con Loki.

Lo que empezó como algo que dentro de sí sería un favor mutuo, algo de una sola ocasión, rápidamente se volvió una adicción. Thor recién comenzaba a salir con Amora, alentado por sus amigos que notaron el interés de ella y le dijeron que sería un tonto si la desaprovechaba. Él nunca antes había sentido interés por ella; sí, era bellísima, la más bella entre las hijas de los nobles, pero Thor también la recordaba bastante desagradable. Cuando eran niños nunca les gustó jugar con ella, tenía una manera bastante endulzada de ser cruel, y Loki en especial la detestaba. Pero él era el príncipe, lo lógico es que si iba a estar con alguien, tenía que ser la más hermosa de todas.

Entonces Thor la invitó a caminar por los jardines, a tomar el té, y cada vez que se encontraban solos y los besos comenzaban a aumentar la intensidad, Thor siempre inventaba una excusa para irse. Podía ser grande y apuesto, aparentar ser todo un hombre con su voz gruesa, pero sólo tenía dieciséis años y absolutamente nada de experiencia. No tenía con quien hablar de todo eso, sus amigos hablaban de chicas todo el tiempo y de las cosas que hacían, y Thor estaba condenado a mentir ante ellos por temor a ser visto como un tonto, un príncipe tonto.

Dentro de sí asumió que Loki debía estar pasando por lo mismo; tenían un solo año de diferencia y, a diferencia de Thor y todos sus amigos, nunca compartía nada sobre su vida íntima, o carencia de ésta, y Thor lo atribuyó al mismo pavor que él sentía. Sí, Loki debía sentir lo mismo, y tal vez… tal vez podrían _ayudarse_ mutuamente; era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, era su hermano y su mejor amigo, la única persona ante la cual no temía sentirse vulnerable.

Intentó varias veces traer el tema a colación cuando estaban solos pero, a pesar de ser muy valiente en el campo de batalla, no podía evitar sentirse cohibido ante la posibilidad de que su hermano rechazara su propuesta. ¿Y si Loki ni siquiera era virgen como él? Quizás su hermano era simplemente discreto con respecto a sus amantes; Loki siempre fue más seguro de sí mismo que Thor, sin interés de aparentar absolutamente nada que no era. Thor lo admiraba en ese y muchos otros aspectos; por alguna razón él mismo no se sentía capaz de liberarse del “qué dirán”.

_“Bueno, si Loki no es virgen quizás sea mejor, tal vez él pueda guiarme_ ” pensaba Thor.

Y esa noche que comenzó como una travesura inocente entre hermanos, buscando embriagarse por primera vez, Thor descubrió la magia del alcohol y cómo éste puede deshacerse de todas tus inhibiciones. Entonces lo besó. Lo tomó del rostro y detalló por primera vez lo verdaderamente precioso que era su hermano menor. Loki siempre había sido un niño hermoso, con sus facciones finas, como salidas de un cuento de hadas, y su voz suave como de terciopelo. Sí, Thor siempre estuvo consciente de que su hermano era precioso, pero fue esa la primera vez que su corazón pareció dar un salto y acelerarse ante el falso descubrimiento.

Ese beso le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber: no, Loki no se había acostado con nadie aún, y estaba casi seguro que ése había sido su primer beso. Por alguna razón Thor sintió una especie de orgullo ante semejante privilegio, más aún cuando su beso fue correspondido luego de varios tortuosos segundos de duda. Si Loki lo había besado de vuelta significaba que tal vez la idea no le parecería repulsiva o demasiado loca de hacer.

Loki dijo un par de cosas extrañas cuando Thor le hizo la propuesta, algo sobre vidas diferentes que el cerebro embriagado de Thor no entendió muy bien, pero al final aceptó. Ambos estaban nerviosos, no existía nivel de alcohol suficiente para hacerles sentir lo contrario mientras se desvestían frente al otro. Thor no se sentía cohibido con su cuerpo, trabajaba duro y sabía que tenía un buen físico, pero había vulnerabilidad en sí mismo mientras se quitaba cada prenda, teniendo en mente que era con el propósito de hacer el amor. Loki, por su parte… Thor no estaba seguro; con cada centímetro de piel que le era revelado Thor se sentía más y más cerca de Valhalla, pero en ese entonces él no sabía si el hecho de que Loki cubriera cada parte de su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los guantes de cuero negro que solía llevar en sus manos, se debían al cuidado de su piel, o si más bien se trataba de modestia e inseguridad respecto a su físico. Tiempo después Thor descubriría que era un poco de ambas, pero teniendo la segunda más peso; a pesar de tener un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, Loki se sentía cohibido por no poder obtener la misma contextura que Thor o sus amigos a pesar de entrenar casi tanto como ellos. No importaba cuántas veces Thor se perdiera adorando cada centímetro desnudo de esa piel y le dijera que era perfecto, a veces podía captar un ápice de desprecio cuando su hermano menor se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo.

Entre risas cómplices y miradas curiosas, luego de finalmente estar los dos desnudos en la cama, expectantes, Thor tomó la iniciativa y le preguntó a Loki qué prefería que cada uno hiciera, añadiendo que él se sentía completamente cómodo en cualquier escenario. Sin embargo, Loki se limitó a acostarse en la cama, los ojos fijos en los de Thor, y lentamente abrió sus piernas, dejando bastante claro lo que él esperaba de todo eso. Thor se lamió los labios de manera inconsciente, incapaz de disimular su mirada curiosa y hambrienta, y por primera vez se permitió tocar. Primero colocó sus manos sobre los pies de su hermano, tomando luego sus tobillos, acariciando la parte interna con sus pulgares antes de subir, lentamente, por la extensión de su pierna. Sintió a Loki estremecerse y vio cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se erizaba ante el suave tacto de Thor. Pronto llegó a sus rodillas, y con una mano en cada una, mirándolo fijamente, Thor lo hizo abrirse un poco más. Vio el pecho de Loki elevarse en el instante que tomó aliento, y se permitió a sí mismo realmente _mirar_.

Thor recordaba esa noche con una precisión vívida, cada roce, cada palabra. Loki había sacado un aceite de una de las mesitas junto a su cama y lo puso en manos de Thor, pero éste quería… quería _probar_ primero, así que descendiendo su cuerpo sobre la cama, entre las piernas de Loki, tomó su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo. El gemido que salió de los labios de su hermano, la manera en que su cuerpo se arqueó al primer contacto, era algo que había quedado tatuado para siempre en los recuerdos de Thor. Y quería más, así que lo metió en su boca y comenzó a succionar, sintiendo los dedos de Loki entrelazarse en su cabello, sin jalar, simplemente sosteniéndose mientras Thor descendía tanto como podía. No cabía todo, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero pareció ser suficiente porque en poco tiempo sintió a Loki acabar en su boca inesperadamente.

—Lo siento —jadeó Loki sin aliento, pero Thor negó con su cabeza; no tenía de qué disculparse.

Subiendo hasta estar acostado sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, Thor finalmente reclamó sus labios una vez más, y Loki le correspondió el beso con la voracidad de un hombre verdaderamente hambriento. Thor dejó las delicadezas de lado y empezó a tocar el cuerpo de su hermano sin timidez ni reparo alguno, deslizando ambas manos por sus costados, manoseando los muslos que se abrazaban con fuerza a su propia cintura. Loki tenía ambas manos en el cuello de Thor, aprendiendo rápido, dándole a Thor los mejores besos de su vida.

—Permíteme —le dijo a Thor en el momento en que se separaron para recuperar el aliento, y con una mano en su pecho lo obligó a quitarse de encima y acostarse a su lado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Thor, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa pícara de parte de su hermano antes de que éste tomara la hombría de Thor y la metiera en su boca sin preámbulos.

Era una sensación como ninguna otra, no pudo evitar tomar el cabello de Loki en una de sus manos, en ocasiones jalando sin querer cuando el placer se tornaba demasiado intenso, pero a Loki parecía no molestarle. Thor sospechó que más bien le gustaba, ya que en esos pequeños jalones sentía la vibración de los gemidos de Loki, haciéndolo enloquecer aún más. Él tampoco duró mucho, y cuando se sintió a punto de acabar intentó avisarle a su hermano, pero éste insistió en permanecer ahí y recibir la semilla de Thor en su boca. Loki subió sobre su cuerpo, como Thor lo había hecho antes, y reclamó su beso, pero esta vez uno más lento y sensual, permitiéndoles recobrar energías.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se sintieran listos para una segunda ronda, así que Loki volvió a acostarse sobre la cama y Thor se arrodilló entre sus piernas, tomando el aceite que habían dejado olvidado en algún rincón sobre las sábanas. Thor lubricó sus dedos y con delicadeza comenzó a penetrar a su hermano con ellos, uno por uno, estudiando de cerca cada expresión de Loki, buscando desesperadamente no lastimarlo. Era un nivel completamente diferente de intimidad verlo atragantarse con su propio aliento cuando se hizo presente el placer y Thor descubrió cuáles eran los sitios que tenía que tocar. Loki cerraba sus ojos, sus puños tomando las sábanas con fuerza mientras sus caderas se iban moviendo al ritmo de los dedos de Thor. Era hipnotizante, Thor sentía que nunca sería capaz de cansarse de verlo así.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad cuando Loki le insistió una y otra vez que a estaba listo y que no lo iba a lastimar. Thor no estaba tan seguro, había pasado un largo tiempo dilatándolo con sus dedos y aún así seguía viéndose demasiado estrecho para su miembro. Thor lo hizo prometer que lo detendría si se tornaba doloroso y Loki rodó sus ojos, instándolo a hacerlo de una buena vez. Mirándose fijamente, Thor comenzó a penetrarlo de manera lenta, percatándose que ambos estaban conteniendo la respiración. En un momento vio a Loki fruncir el seño y soltar un jadeo entrecortado, cerrando sus ojos, y Thor tuvo miedo.

—No te atrevas —amenazó Loki entre dientes, clavando sus uñas en los glúteos de Thor que había empezado a salir de su cuerpo—, tienes que seguir —insistió, pero ante la duda de Thor clavó sus uñas con más fuerza—. Sigue.

Así que Thor continuó hasta estar completamente dentro de él, robándole un gemido a cada uno. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y el pecho de Loki subía y bajaba con rapidez. Las manos de sus hermano estaban ahora sobre los hombros de Thor, sus uñas clavándose ahí mientras esperaban unos segundos para comenzar. Thor adoraba esas marcas, sentir el ardor recorrer el rastro que dejaban las uñas de Loki en su cuerpo horas y días después de estar juntos; lo sentía al sudar, al bañarse, y las veía cada vez que se encontraba vistiéndose frente a su espejo. Lo hacían sonreír y al mismo tiempo excitarse, recordando a quien las había dejado ahí y cómo. Esa noche obtuvo las primeras de muchas que recibiría a lo largo de los años, pensando en esa ocasión que sería la única vez.

Luego de la primera estocada fue imposible detenerse, no después del prolongado gemido húmedo que salió de la boca de Loki e impactó directamente en su oído. Era lo más erótico que había escuchado en su vida. Comenzó a embestir con desespero, sin técnica ni experiencia realmente, guiándose por lo que se sentía bien y lo que le robaba los gemidos más intensos a su hermano. Repartió besos por toda la extensión de ese cuello largo, elegante y pálido, sintió el sabor salado de su sudor y lo lamió como si fuese lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Loki por su parte se aferraba a su espalda y la recorría de arriba abajo, en momentos dando caricias, en otros afincando sus uñas. Cuando se sintió a punto de alcanzar el clímax, Thor tomó el miembro de Loki en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo imitando el ritmo de sus embestidas, queriendo hacerlo acabar antes que él, y lo logró unos segundos después, haciendo que Loki se contrajera alrededor de su hombría en medio de su orgasmo, abrazando a Thor con fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido ahogado. Thor lo siguió dos embestidas después, buscando los labios de Loki con desesperación para que éste se tragara cada uno de sus gemidos mientras, con estocadas lentas, acababa dentro de él.

En ese instante Thor pensó que así se sentía el sexo todo el tiempo, abrazado al cuerpo de su hermano luego de salir de dentro de él, cuando Loki conjuró un hechizo que los limpió a ambos. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, jamás se había sentido tan pleno, entendía por fin por qué todo el mundo estaba enloquecido por eso. Sin embargo, días después, cuando finalmente se sintió listo para estar con Amora, comprobó que no se sentía igual todas las veces ni con todas las personas. Había estado bien, Amora era apasionada y tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pero no lo había desarmado ni había sentido el mismo fuego abrasador que sintió cuando estuvo con Loki.

“ _Quizás me pareció tan impresionante porque fue mi primera vez_ ” pensó, asumiendo que, si dormía con Loki una vez más, no sería tan intensa como cuando perdió su virginidad.

Comprobó que estaba equivocado varias noches después, cuando visitó a su hermano en medio de la madrugada, ansioso por darle respuesta a su interrogante. Loki correspondió cada uno de sus besos con la misma fogosidad de la vez anterior, y Thor lo desprendió de su ropa con desesperación, sintiendo el calor rápidamente subir por todo su cuerpo cuando estuvo ante la pálida desnudez de su hermano por segunda vez en su vida. Esa vez no tenía nada que envidiarle a la anterior, Thor estaba seguro que había sido incluso mejor ahora que ya reconocían sus cuerpos y sabían lo que les gustaba. Con el tiempo Thor buscaría quien pudiera igualar esa sensación, pero nadie llegaba remotamente cerca, ninguno correspondía su apetito como Loki lo hacía. Tiempo después pensó en cómo ese primer encuentro nunca fue incómodo, cómo todo fluyó de manera natural, sin tropiezos, como si hubiese sido destinado a pasar así.

Volviendo al presente, cuando la canción finalmente había terminado, Thor soltó a Amora y se retiró con una formal pero apresurada inclinación de su cabeza. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa, pero Loki ya no estaba ahí. Recorrió todo el salón con sus ojos, en medio de las personas que comenzaban a bailar nuevamente, pero no lo vio en ningún lado. Por primera vez en su vida Thor sentía la necesidad de rendir explicaciones a su hermano, ¿de qué? No estaba seguro, pero no quería que pensara que había retomado lo que sea que tuvo con Amora.

Salió del festín, prometiendo volver pronto cuando sus amigos le preguntaron a dónde iba, y se dirigió con paso apresurado a las recámaras de Loki. Thor se sentía extraño, con un peso asfixiante en su pecho; no entendía a qué se debía todo eso, él amaba y adoraba a su hermano como a nadie en el mundo, pero no eran pareja, no después… no después que Thor rechazara su propuesta una vez más la noche antes de partir a su viaje. Pero había captado en sus ojos, ese breve instante en medio del baile, ese destello extraño que no le había gustado la vez anterior. No era rabia, tampoco era celos, no sabía realmente qué le esperaba cuando cruzara la puerta de las recámaras de su hermano, pero encontrarlas frías y oscuras definitivamente no se le había cruzado por la mente.

Reviso cada cuarto, cada rincón, pero Loki no estaba en ninguna parte. Thor se encontró solo, bastante extrañado, acompañado únicamente por el brillante destello de la luna que entraba sin reparo por las puertas abiertas del balcón. No tenía idea de a dónde habría ido su hermano en medio de la noche, pero estaba seguro que en cualquier momento tendría que volver. Así que, rompiendo la promesa que había hecho a sus amigos, sabiendo perfectamente desde el principio que no la iba a cumplir, se deshizo de su armadura y sus ropas más pesadas, acostándose en la cama de su hermano con la intención de esperar su retorno.

Thor despertaría la mañana siguiente, solo y desorientado, y no vería rastro de Loki en tres largos días.

*

—¿Dónde estabas? —exclamó Thor la tarde del tercer día, cuando entró a las recámaras de su hermano y lo vio acostado en el diván de su biblioteca, el que estaba frente a un gran ventanal, leyendo un libro.

—Aquí —respondió Loki, mirándolo extrañado, como si no hubiese desaparecido por días.

—No, ¿dónde estuviste todos estos días? Te busqué por todas partes —insistió Thor, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Loki, como el hermano fastidioso que a veces le gustaba ser, quitándole el libro y tirándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Loki, mirando su pobre libro en el suelo.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó Thor mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro, haciéndolo reír, hasta finalmente probar sus labios.

—Salí a recolectar cosas para unos hechizos —respondió en medio de los besos, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Thor.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Siempre te acompaño —inquirió Thor, pero Loki simplemente se alzó de hombros, y Thor decidió dejar morir el tema.

Se le quedó mirando por un instante, algo dentro de sí le decía que Loki estaba mintiendo, y por un momento quiso traer a colación el asunto de Amora y el festín, la razón por la cual se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de su hermano unas noches atrás, la explicación aún atorada en su garganta. Loki alzó sus cejas ante el silencio de Thor, esperando quizás saber a qué había venido, pero al final Thor desistió hablar de eso; tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo en el pasado.

—Te extrañé —dijo en cambio, sonriéndole mientras comenzaba un vaivén encima del regazo de su hermano, haciendo que éste se aferrara con más fuerza a sus caderas.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió Loki, mordiéndose el labio con su característica sonrisa traviesa, y Thor asintió, comenzando a jadear cuando Loki correspondió sus movimientos.

Su hermano pareció captar al instante a dónde iba parar todo eso y, con los ojos fijos en Thor, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, se deshizo de la ropa de ambos en un breve conjuro. Thor no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y gemir al sentir el electrizante contacto de sus pieles desnudas una vez más; era intoxicante, la sensación parecía no caducar. Entonces sintió a Loki darle una nalgada seguida de otra, insistente, y abrió los ojos, deteniendo el vaivén de sus caderas un instante.

—Arriba —dijo su hermano, instándolo a levantarse de su regazo sin abandonar el diván, cada rodilla firmemente plantada a los costados de Loki.

Pasaron dos segundos en los que Thor no entendió hasta que vio a Loki descender, aún acostado, hasta tener su rostro justo debajo de la entrepierna de Thor. Sosteniéndose con ambas manos del espaldar del diván, Thor sintió a Loki recorrer sus muslos, instándolo a descender hasta que sintió la lengua tibia de su hermano en su orificio. Thor suspiró con los ojos cerrados, aferrado con las uñas al diván como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho eso, y Thor se sentía particularmente sensible, como si pudiera derramarse en cualquier momento solamente con los besos dedicados y la lengua penetrante de su hermano.

—Dios, Loki… —jadeó Thor cuando el primer dedo se hizo presente, y no pudo detener los movimientos involuntarios de sus caderas persiguiendo el placer.

Por un momento pensó que Loki se vengaría por la última vez, cuando Thor le negó alcanzar el clímax una y otra vez en la yema de sus dedos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo con dos dedos penetrándolo una y otra vez, tocando ese lugar que lo hacía ver estrellas. Loki había tomado su miembro con su otra mano, acariciándolo con movimientos lentos, sus labios ahora dejando rastros húmedos en sus testículos. Thor estaba seguro que iba a acabar antes de sentir la hombría de su hermano dentro de él. Entonces, Loki se detuvo, y Thor por un instante irracional pensó que iba a dejarlo así, cuando en realidad venía la mejor parte.

Con la respiración agitada, tragando profundo y ansioso, vio a Loki ascender de nuevo hasta estar en la misma posición que Thor lo encontró. Se miraron fijamente, y Loki se lamió los labios con esa sonrisa que podía desarmar a Thor y armarlo nuevamente. De la nada conjuró un frasco de aceite, tomando un poco en sus dedos mientras Thor se aplicaba una cantidad generosa en la palma de su mano, tomando la hombría de Loki, lubricándola mientras sentía a su hermano introducir sus dedos nuevamente, esta vez esparciendo el aceite por todos lados. Cuando al fin Loki lo tomó de las caderas con ambas manos, y Thor sin soltar su miembro lo guió dentro de sí mismo, no pudo evitar preguntarse, como siempre lo hacía, por qué se permitía pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer esto.

Sosteniéndose con una mano en el diván y la otra en un hombro de Loki, Thor comenzó a moverse vigorosamente, sintiendo las manos de Loki recorrer sus muslos y sus glúteos una y otra vez con cada movimiento sincronizado de sus caderas. Era el cielo en la tierra, y un puño repentino en su cabello lo empujó hacia adelante, para que los labios de su hermano devoraran los suyos. Loki se tragó cada uno de sus gemidos, embistiendo hacia arriba en los instantes que Thor embestía hacia abajo. Lo sentía cada vez más profundo, podía jurar que le cortaba la respiración, no quería detenerse nunca.

La mano que había estado jalando de su dorado cabello ahora lo acariciaba, mientras sentía a Loki soltar su glúteo y tomar ahora su hombría, masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas de ambos, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos al sentirlos girar hacia atrás por el placer. Iba a acabar más pronto de lo que le habría gustado. Con su frente sudorosa pegada a la de su hermano, Thor lo escuchó reír en medio de sus jadeos, así que abrió sus ojos nuevamente, mirando su preciosa sonrisa, y Thor la correspondió antes de darle un lánguido beso cuando sintió el clímax alcanzarlo y se contrajo deliciosamente alrededor del miembro de su hermano. Loki continuó movimiento su mano lentamente hasta que Thor dejó de eyacular, y en tres profundas embestidas acabó dentro de él, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Thor se quedó en sus recámaras toda la noche, rodeándolo con sus brazos cuando se fueron a dormir hasta el día siguiente. No sería hasta la tarde, mientras tomaba un baño luego de entrenar, que Thor se percataría que por primera vez su piel parecía inmaculada, sin un rastro de Loki ni lo que habían hecho la tarde anterior. De hecho, desde que había llegado de su largo viaje Loki no había dejado una sola marca sobre él las veces que estuvieron juntos. Thor no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero dentro de sí sintió que algo raro estaba pasando, y no le gustaba para nada.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde había estado Loki esos tres días, y por qué tuvo la necesidad de partir, hacia donde sea que buscó lo que decía necesitar, aquella noche en medio de un festín. Era sospechoso, y Thor sabía que mentía, pero más que insistir en el lugar al que había ido, su mente parecía más enfocada en otro aspecto: con _quién_.

¿Había ido Loki a encontrarse con alguien más?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá el cuarto capítulo, espero les haya gustado y me digan en los comentarios qué piensan hasta ahora, y qué creen que va a pasar jaja como siempre gracias por leer, comentar y dejar kudos ♥


	5. Chapter 5

Loki se encontraba en la habitación de Thor. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí; mientras que en el pasado, antes del viaje de su hermano, Loki lo buscaba sin reparo casi todas las noches para estar a su lado, no había vuelto a hacerlo desde que Thor regresó y Loki decidió deshacerse de ese enamoramiento absurdo. Esa vez estaba ahí porque a Thor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasar el fin de semana con Loki, y el resto de sus amigos, en una excursión por las montañas en los límites de la civilización Argardiana, todo para divertirse y cazar las bestias más grandes que encuentren. A Loki le gustaba cazar, no con el mismo entusiasmo que a su hermano y los tres guerreros, pero le parecía una actividad que requería bastante del intelecto, incluso más que la fuerza.

Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo mientras Thor terminaba de empacar una mochila ligera, ya que la subida por las montañas la harían a pie, y de regreso el botín sería pesado con toda la carne y pieles que seguramente traerían. Loki ya había empacado lo suyo, y en ese momento estaba trenzando el cabello de Thor para la excursión; para ser un guerrero tan feroz, era bastante delicado con su cabello, y siempre decía que sólo Loki podía trenzárselo. Loki no sabía si creer realmente que sólo él trenzaba el cabello de su hermano, pero no pudo evitar todos esos años atesorar esa idea como una verdad, y convertir el rito en algo íntimo; trenzar el cabello de Thor, y que éste trence el de Loki también.

—Listo —dijo Loki cuando terminó su tarea, dejando el cabello de su hermano bien recogido para evitar accidentes durante la caza.

—Yo también —dijo Thor, dándose vuelta en el piso hasta estar frente a Loki—. Ahora es tu turno, y luego nos vamos —mencionó entonces sonriendo, dándole a Loki un breve beso en los labios antes de instarlo a voltearse para que Thor pudiera trenzar su cabello.

Las manos de Thor podían ser brutales y despiadadas en combate, sensuales y curiosas en la cama, pero en esos instantes, cuando tomaba el cabello de Loki para trenzarlo, eran siempre precisas y delicadas. Loki podía dormirse, y lo había hecho antes, en medio de esa actividad. Thor solía quedarse muy silencioso, concentrado, y su respiración se relajaba, incitando a Loki a no romper la tranquilidad y limitarse a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. Muchas veces Loki se relajó tanto que sin querer terminaba recostándose sobre el pecho de su hermano, interrumpiéndolo, posando su cabeza sobre uno de esos amplios hombros. Entonces Thor lo abrazaba por la cintura, dejaba besitos húmedos en su cuello, y todos sabían muy bien en qué acababa todo eso.

Pero no era momento para eso, Thor se veía bastante entusiasmado por salir, así que cuando todo estuvo completamente listo, tomaron sus equipajes ligeros y se encontraron en una de las salidas del palacio con el resto, preparados para su fin de semana de aventura.

*

Era ya de noche cuando decidieron entrar a una de las tabernas a media montaña, ubicada en los últimos metros de civilización antes de los gruesos bosques empinados, donde se encontraban los bilgesnipe que pretendían cazar. Descubrieron ya dentro que también alquilaban habitaciones, así que se relajaron y prefirieron, esa noche, tomar un poco y dormir cómodamente; sabían que al día siguiente les esperaba un día largo al continuar su excursión, cazar las bestias, y posiblemente dormir en el suelo bajo las estrellas.

Iban por la tercera ronda cuando Fandral le hizo señas a Thor para que mirara hacia la barra; había una mesera muy bonita que no lo dejaba de ver con ojos soñadores. Seguían en Asgard, por supuesto que todos sabían quiénes eran. Loki no dijo nada y tampoco intentó sabotearlo, como lo habría hecho en el pasado; simplemente se limitó a exclamar mentalmente “ _por supuesto_ ”, porque era obvio que Thor saltaría ante la primera mujer que se le insinuara, y Loki no podía esperar los días futuros cuando todo eso ya no le importara. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Thor se limitó a sonreírle a su amigo, alzando su bebida al aire en una especie de brindis, antes de tomar un sorbo y no hacer absolutamente nada ante la tan evidentemente interesada damisela.

Fandral soltó una sonora carcajada, imitando el brindis antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

—¡Típico! —exclamó aún riendo, negando con la cabeza como si se lamentara una terrible pérdida— ¿No te importará si yo…? —inquirió entonces, haciendo un ademán disimulado hacia la chica.

—En lo absoluto —respondió Thor, y Fandral no perdió tiempo en levantarse y caminar hacia la barra, portando toda su galantería para conquistar a la mesera.

Loki no se sorprendió tanto ante la negativa de Thor de coquetear con la mesera. A veces hacía eso, había períodos de tiempo en los que parecía hastiarse del mundo y quedaba prendado de Loki como si sólo él pudiera salvarlo de quién sabe qué. En el pasado Loki había atesorado esos momentos, engañándose a sí mismo de que Thor finalmente tenía ojos sólo para él, para luego derrumbarse unas semanas después cuando Thor conseguía una nueva conquista. Recientemente Loki había caído en cuenta de lo verdaderamente agotador que era vivir así, y antes de seguir teniendo expectativas sobre lo que él quería que Thor hiciera, y lo que podía significar cada una de sus acciones, era más sencillo bañar todos sus sentimientos con una buena dosis de apatía.

—Estoy muy feliz de que decidieras venir con nosotros —murmuró Thor, mirándolo con esa sonrisa radiante, entrelazando sus dedos, dejando luego un beso casto sobre la pálida mano.

Loki simplemente asintió y sonrió en respuesta, colocando su otra mano sobre sus manos entrelazadas como gesto de apreciación, antes de liberarse de ese tacto. Cuando Thor decía y hacía esas cosas, esos despliegues que siempre lo habían caracterizado, incluso antes de comenzar lo que sea que tenían, el _sexo casual_ que compartían, Loki siempre había sentido que dejaban una marca en su alma, y que esos despliegues de afecto repentinos eran los que lo habían llevado a enamorarse de Thor en primer lugar. En la más tierna infancia, la primera vez que Thor lo tomó de las mejillas y repartió besos por todo su rostro para que dejara de llorar, esa vez que Loki se cayó intentando escalar, como su hermano mayor, unos de los árboles del jardín de Idunn a los siete años.

Pero ya no era tierno, y el calor que una vez le causó tranquilidad ahora lo hacía sentir como si se estuviese calcinando en vida. El fuego de Thor abrasaba sin piedad todo a su paso, y si Loki no tenía cuidado, perecería ante su desamor.

*

Ver a Thor cubierto de mugre y bañado en sangre, mirándolo así, como si quisiera devorarlo vivo, tenía un efecto en él más fuerte de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Las pupilas dilatadas y el fuego en su mirada tenían más peso que el aspecto realmente grotesco en su hermano. Thor lo miraba como un depredador, y Loki estaría feliz de ser su presa ahí en ese instante si no le quedara el último vestigio de sentido común que aún hacía peso en su conciencia y le decía, bastante fuerte en su mente, que no sería correcto revolcarse como animales en la tierra frente a todos sus amigos.

—Podemos caminar un par de horas, acampar al bajar un tercio de la montaña, y luego mañana temprano volver al palacio, ¿qué dicen? —propuso Sif, amarrando bien la carne y pieles que le tocaría a ella llevar.

—Me parece bien —concordó Volstagg, acariciando su larga barba roja—, el invierno se acerca, además que el ambiente está bastante frío acá arriba, dudo mucho que la carne se vaya a dañar.

—No —dijo Thor, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano—, bajaremos hasta el palacio hoy mismo.

—Pero se supone que nos quedaríamos hasta mañana —interceptó Fandral, confundido—, además de que dentro de poco va a anochecer, y son varias horas de aquí al palacio a pie, llegaríamos a media noche.

—No estoy de acuerdo en quedarnos a acampar esta noche —dijo Thor, por fin mirando a sus amigos, quizás intentando disimular sus verdaderas intenciones—. No es sólo el hecho de la carne, pero creo que está bastante claro que no eran los únicos bilgesnipes en esta parte de las montañas, y si aparecen más en medio de la noche no sé qué tanta pelea podamos dar con lo agotados que estamos.

—Podríamos caminar hasta llegar a la taberna de ayer y reposar ahí más seguros —añadió entonces Hogun, pero Thor una vez más negó con su cabeza.

—Con un pie en la taberna, y ya entrando a la civilización, al menos yo me sentiré listo de volver al palacio —dijo Thor—. Ustedes son libres de reposar ahí esta noche, lo digo con total honestidad, queridos amigos, estoy seguro que unos tragos y un sitio donde descansar no les caerían mal. Por mi parte, creo que nada podría compararse a la tranquilidad de mis propias recámaras.

—Bueno, no te culpo —concedió Fandral, asintiendo—, si a mí casi me hubiese decapitado un bilgesnipe creo que también querría descansar en mi propia cama.

—¿Tú qué harás, Loki? —inquirió Sif, quizás percatándose de que se había quedado silencioso tanto tiempo.

—Um… creo que acompañaré a mi hermano —dijo, mirando a Thor—, para asegurarme de que esté bien y no tenga heridas que aún no se han manifestado por su adrenalina.

—Entonces está decidido —exclamó Volstagg, agarrando fuertemente su botín—: ustedes se van a descansar al palacio, y nosotros beberemos en su honor.

—Excelente plan —dijo Thor, riéndose mientras le daba un par de palmadas a su amigo, emprendiendo todos entonces camino hacia abajo.

*

Thor estaba perfectamente bien. ¿Qué casi lo había devorado un bilgesnipe gigante y Loki pensó que moriría él también si pasaba? Absolutamente, pero al final todo salió bien, y Thor quedó solamente con algunos rasguños aquí y allá como evidencia de otra aventura más.

Todo comenzó apenas alcanzado el mediodía, cuando llegaron a la parte más espesa del bosque, casi al tope de la montaña. Sabían que estaban en el sitio correcto, había evidencias de las enormes bestias por todo el lugar y, en cuestión de nada, comenzaron a escuchar los gruñidos acercarse a ellos. Al principio fue sencillo, las primeras bestias tenían un tamaño moderado, y sólo eran dos, así que en breve ya las habían aniquilado. Sin embargo, no dio tiempo a celebrar e inspeccionar el botín cuando tres bilgesnipes excepcionalmente gigantes, los más grandes que habían visto en sus vidas hasta ese momento, hicieron aparición.

Se dividieron en parejas: Sif y Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral, y Thor y Loki. Cada dúo enfrentándose a un bilgesnipe, dando la pelea, entregando todo de sí con la seguridad de salir victoriosos antes las bestias feroces, pero con el miedo de que un solo movimiento en falso sea suficiente para ser devorados. Creían tener todo bajo control cuando de la nada salió una cuarta bestia que derrumbó a Thor desde un lado, Loki apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear para ver a su hermano enterrado bajo el gigantesco cuerpo del bilgesnipe. La bestia tenía sus fauces abiertas justo sobre la cara de Thor, quien lo mantenía a raya con ambas manos en el grotesco hocico, sabiendo que de flaquear un solo segundo la bestia lo decapitaría de un mordisco. Era imposible para él tomar a Mjolnir, que había caído de su mano ante el repentino impacto, y con ambas manos ocupadas no había mucho qué hacer.

—¡Thor! —escuchó Loki a alguien gritar, pero no podían hacer nada desde sus posiciones.

Loki lo veía todo como en cámara lenta, aunque sabía que estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Apenas podía desviar su mirada un par de segundos hacia Thor en medio de su propia contienda con el bilgesnipe que hasta entonces habían estado atacando entre los dos. En medio del pánico, cuando la bestia frente a él percibió su vulnerabilidad al haber quedado sin compañero, y el resto de sus amigos combatiendo contra sus propios bilgesnipes, el enorme animal se abalanzó hacia Loki, y en medio del caos, intentando mantener la cabeza fría, Loki conjuró un hechizo que estaba lejos de haber perfeccionado, pero que a última instancia era su única alternativa intentar. Entonces, cuando el bilgesnipe estuvo sobre él sus manos pudieron traspasar la piel, carne y hueso del animal, permitiéndole alcanzar el gigantesco corazón y arrancarlo de un solo tirón. La bestia cayó sobre él pero el peso no le hizo absolutamente nada, Loki sospechaba que se debía a la adrenalina, y en dos segundos estuvo de pie, cubierto de sangre y tierra, pero listo una vez más para el ataque.

En tres zancadas llegó hacia donde estaba Thor hundido bajo el animal, lo veía mover sus piernas con fuerza, pero la posición no lo ayudaba y el peso de la bestia lo hundía más y más en el lodo. Thor no tenía mucho tiempo de haber recibido a Mjolnir, ni siquiera dominaba por completo el trueno, no podía llamarlo a sí mismo sin su martillo, le tocaba entonces valerse con su fuerza. En un salto Loki se subió al lomo del bilgesnipe, intentando repetir su hechizo, pero parecía no querer funcionar. La bestia comenzó a sacudir su lomo para quitárselo de encima sin resultado alguno, y fue entonces, cuando la fuerza de Thor finalmente comenzó a desprender la mandíbula del animal, que el hechizo de Loki empezó a hacer efecto y, mientras Thor dividía el cráneo en dos, Loki tomaba el corazón del bilgesnipe desde su lomo, arrancándoselo con la misma fuerza que al primero, haciendo que el animal cayera inerte sobre su hermano, bañándolo en la sangre que emanaba de su cráneo roto.

Se permitieron dos segundos para recobrar el aliento, entonces Loki se dejó caer al suelo y, junto a su hermano, movieron al animal hasta que Thor quedó libre. Loki recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano con su seidr para ver si tenía alguna herida seria, pero nada grave pasaba con él, así que se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus amigos, que ya estaban aniquilando las bestias que quedaban, y los ayudaron a terminar más rápido.

Fue cuando ya agotados, pero impulsados por ese golpe de adrenalina, que Loki se percató que Thor no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera mientras distribuían las carnes y pieles del botín que cargaría cada quien. Había algo feroz en sus ojos que a Loki lo estremecían y lo excitaban al mismo tiempo.

Ya entrada la noche, al dejar a sus amigos en la taberna y haber caminado un par de cuadras, Thor lo abrazó con fuerza a su costado y emprendió vuelvo con Mjolnir hacia el palacio; no podía esperar.

*

—Ni creas que nos vamos a acostar así en mi cama —dijo Loki agitado, obligando a Thor a detener su seguro camino hacia la cama.

Thor ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de dejarlos a ambos en las puertas del palacio, y simplemente aterrizó en el balcón de las recámaras de Loki, dejando todo el botín ahí, inmediatamente alzando a su hermano en sus brazos. Loki se limitó a sostenerse de los hombros de Thor, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas mientras éste le robaba el aliento en un beso apasionado, caminando a ciegas por la habitación.

—Pero, Loki… —se quejó Thor, dejándolo en el suelo y aprisionándolo contra la pared más cercana.

—¡Estamos inmundos! —exclamó Loki, más por torturar a su hermano que porque realmente le importara; era divertido hacerlo desesperarse.

—No me importa —dijo Thor entonces, lamiendo a Loki desde el cuello hasta la mejilla, llevándose con su lengua un rastro de sangre seca y tierra.

Dentro de sí, Loki sabía que debería darle asco que su hermano no tuviera reparo en saborear esa suciedad en su piel, pero el cosquilleó que bajó por toda su espalda y lo hizo sentirse un poco mareado le confirmó que no le importaba, más bien lo excitaba, y no opuso resistencia cuando Thor lo besó nuevamente; le correspondió con el mismo fervor.

—Límpianos con un tu seidr —insistió Thor sobre su boca, y Loki se mordió el labio, todavía con la intención de desesperarlo.

—Quiero tomar un baño —dijo—, que tomemos un largo baño.

—Loki… —se quejó Thor, besando su mandíbula mientras sus manos grandes y fuertes hacían el intento de quitar la armadura de Loki.

—O puedo tomar mi baño solo, y tú irte a tus recámaras —contestó, y Thor bufó resignado.

—Bien, bien —cedió entonces, no sin antes comenzar a quitar la ropa de Loki con desesperación, siguiendo con las suyas para luego volver a tomar a Loki en brazos con camino hacia el cuarto de baño privado de sus recámaras.

Thor no quería llamar a un sirviente ni esperar a que ellos se encargaran de todo, así que dejó a Loki una vez más en el suelo mientras él mismo llenaba la enorme bañera y tomaba todo lo que sabía que iban a necesitar. Loki lo miraba divertido, no sabía qué había desatado ese ataque de libido tan fuerte en su hermano, ni por qué estaba tan desesperadamente excitado, pero le resultaba gracioso y al mismo tiempo excitante; sabía que sería una noche larga de pasión, y no podía esperar.

—¿Está feliz su alteza con el baño? —inquirió Thor frente a él y Loki soltó una carcajada asintiendo, entrando junto a su hermano a la enorme bañera.

El agua estaba deliciosamente tibia, Thor se sentó en uno de los extremos y Loki se posición a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sintiendo al instante esas manos pesadas sobre su cintura.

—Mmmm, relajante, ¿no crees? —murmuró Loki, Thor simplemente asintió, empezando a repartir besos por todo el cuello de Loki mientras éste le deshacía las trenzas con cuidado.

Loki había quedado con los brazos y el torso completamente bañados en sangre, además salpicaduras grandes en parte de su rostro y cuello luego de enfrentarse a esas bestias, mientras que el rostro de Thor y casi todo su cabello estaban lleno de sangre seca al igual que gran parte de su abdomen. La ropa de ambos había quedado llena de tierra casi por completo, mientras que las piernas de Thor habían quedado bañadas en lodo por cómo el bilgesnipe lo había hundido en éste. Thor estaba alucinando si creía que Loki iba a dejar que se acostaran así en su inmaculada cama.

—Nunca antes te había visto luchar con tanta… ferocidad —murmuró Thor con su voz gruesa, recorriendo con sus manos los costados de Loki, hablando entre besos mientras Loki intentaba limpiarlos a ambos—. Cuando te vi sacarle el corazón a esa bestia me estremecí, casi pierdo la concentración y me hubiese decapitado el asqueroso hocico de ese bilgesnipe —añadió riéndose, frotando su entrepierna erecta con la de Loki, que había tomado interés también—; hubiese abierto mis piernas y te habría dejado montarme ahí mismo si no hubiésemos tenido que ayudar a los demás y luego bajar la montaña.

Loki rió ante la coincidencia, recordando que él había pensado lo mismo cuando Thor posó su mirada pesada y primitiva sobre él en el espeso bosque. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Thor así, tal vez nunca lo había visto así, tan desesperado por tenerlo, con sus manos bruscas y grandes recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin reparo alguno, muy seguramente dejando marcas que serían visibles al día siguiente. A Loki le gustaba eso, ese aspecto primitivo en su mirada, su necesidad casi animal de tocarlo y sentirlo cerca, tomando sus glúteos en ambas manos, apretándolos, instándolo a iniciar un vaivén con sus caderas buscando la tan deseada fricción.

—Si me ayudaras y dejaras de interrumpir nuestro baño —habló Loki agitado en un segundo que Thor liberó sus labios para recuperar el aliento—, terminaría más rápido, podrías llevarme a la cama y hacerme todo lo que quieras.

Thor reaccionó casi al instante, deshaciendo las trenzas de Loki con rapidez pero aún así con cuidado de no jalar su cabello. Le lavó la cabellera oscura al igual que la propia, y tomando una esponja comenzó a deshacer los rastros de sangre y tierra de la piel de ambos, esos rastros que Loki no había limpiado aún. Loki reía mientras Thor recorría todo su cuerpo pero ahora con manos y esponjas jabonosas, asegurándose de no dejar rastro de suciedad que le sirviera a Loki de excusa para quedarse más tiempo en las aguas tibias; tampoco que Loki quisiera atrasar más su encuentro, pero eso Thor no tenía que saberlo.

En sus manos grandes Thor tomó agua para quitar el jabón del cuerpo de Loki y del suyo, y cuando Loki asintió dando el visto bueno ante la mirada dilatada y suplicante de su hermano, Thor lo tomó de nuevo en brazos y los sacó a ambos del agua.

—¿Quiere su alteza que lo seque también? —inquirió Thor y Loki rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Puedo encargarme de eso —respondió, secándolos a ambos con uno de sus conjuros.

Thor lo dejó en la cama y de inmediato lo hizo colocarse boca abajo, posicionándose él detrás. Loki podía actuar de manera arrogante y creída, lo admitía, le gustaba el poder y que la gente hiciera lo que él mandaba, pero había algo increíblemente excitante en ceder el control y dejarse dominar por su hermano grande y fuerte. Loki no podía evitar detestar el no haber podido nunca desarrollar un cuerpo de guerrero, pero en la cama, cuando Thor se encontraba así de demandante, Loki se sentía increíblemente adecuado en su piel, encontrando placer en sus tamaños tan diferentes y la facilidad con que su hermano podía manipular su cuerpo como si no pesara nada.

Con una de sus manos enormes en la espalda de Loki, y otra en su cintura, Thor lo hizo apoyar su pecho completamente en la cama mientras mantenía sus caderas alzadas. Loki tomó las sábanas en sus puños con anticipación, dejando salir un largo gemido cuando sintió las manos de Thor separar sus glúteos y su lengua húmeda lamerlo con hambre. Thor lo devoraba como si fuese lo mejor que hubiese probado en su vida, sosteniendo sus caderas como fuerza, evitando que se moviera, evitando el delicioso vaivén que Loki quería comenzar contra su cara. Loki podía sentir el roce de la barba que Thor se había dejado crecer, y enmarcaba su rostro perfecto, dejando rastros por su piel, posiblemente irritándola y, por alguna razón, eso lo hacía ahogarse aún más en sus gemiditos entrecortados.

Loki no supo en qué momento Thor tomó el aceite, pero en breve lo penetró con dos dedos que lo hicieron ver estrellas. Su hermano los movía como sabía que a Loki le gustaba, dejando besos desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, retirando el cabello con una delicadeza impropia de su conducta animal hasta ese momento, dejando besos y mordidas mientras sus dedos repetían una y otra vez el mismo roce contra la próstata de Loki, llevándolo al límite, haciéndolo sollozar mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentirlos rodar hacia atrás por el placer. Pensó que Thor detendría sus movimientos cuando estuviese a punto de acabar, como muchas veces le gustaba hacer, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando ese fuerte orgasmo finalmente lo alcanzó y lo hizo ver todo blanco mientras se contraía alrededor de los dedos de su hermano.

Thor tenía todo su pecho pegado a la espalda de Loki, envolviéndolo en su calor mientras sus dedos aún se movían lentamente dentro de él, tomándolo del rostro con su otra mano para comerle la boca en un beso hambriento. Loki estaba relajado y dócil luego de ese clímax fuerte e inesperado, dejándose manipular nuevamente por las manos de Thor, que lo hicieron acostarse bocarriba lejos de la semilla que había derramado sobre su propia cama. Loki abrió sus piernas de manera instintiva, estirando todo su cuerpo ante la mirada animal de su hermano, que le sonreía con sus dientes blancos, lamiéndose los labios mientras lubricaba su hombría, los ojos expectantes de Loki viéndolo hipnotizados. Loki sonrió también entonces, mordiéndose el labio cuando Thor descendió sobre él para besarlo mientras con una mano dirigía su miembro hacia ese lugar que conocía tan bien.

Tan pronto estuvo completamente dentro de él, Thor no perdió tiempo y comenzó a moverse inmediatamente, sus envestidas largas y fuertes robándole gemidos a ambos. Loki se sentía a sí mismo empezar a endurecerse nuevamente con el insistente roce hacia su próstata, dejándose ahogar entre besos y gemidos. Thor sostenía sus muslos bien abiertos con fuerza, permitiéndose embestir más profundo mientras su boca no paraba de besar y lamer el cuello de Loki, que se sostenía de sus hombros con ambas manos, correspondiendo el movimiento de sus caderas sin poder realmente hacer más. En un momento Thor detuvo sus embestidas deliciosas y agresivas para tomar un ritmo más lento, saliendo casi por completo del cuerpo de su hermano para volver a penetrarlo hasta el fondo, pegando su frente sudorosa a la de Loki, sonriéndole antes de besarlo y retomar su ritmo bestial.

Loki casi no podía respirar entre los besos demandantes y las embestidas que lo sacudían en la cama, pero no quería detenerse. Se sentía a punto de acabar nuevamente, incapaz de detener los gemidos desesperados que salían de su boca sin permiso, arrebatados por el placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. Hubo un momento en el que Thor lo tomó en su mano, moviéndola al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, anticipando el final tal vez, pero no fue sino la fuerte mordida que Loki sintió en su cuello la que lo hizo derramarse por segunda vez de manera inesperada, antes de lo que él mismo anticipaba. Se contrajo fuertemente alrededor de la hombría de su hermano, abrazándolo hacia su cuerpo casi en instinto mientras exhalaba su último gemido perdido en el éxtasis, permitiéndole a Thor apenas embestir un par de veces más antes de sentirlo acabar dentro de él. Entonces Thor tomó su rostro con fuerza, obligando a Loki a abrir sus ojos antes de demandar un beso profundo en medio de su _petit mort_.

Apenas se permitieron recobrar el aliento entre besos lentos antes de empezar nuevamente y continuar hasta que el alba comenzó a asomarse por el balcón. Fue durante la fría luz de la mañana que Loki sintió por fin el cansancio hacer eco en su cuerpo, luego de una noche de pasión desaforada, una batalla con bestias y absolutamente nada de descanso. Estaba satisfecho, agotado, y podía aún sentir en su cuerpo los rastros de las manos de Thor como si aún lo estuviese tocando. Con un sencillo conjuro los limpió a ambos de todo resto de semen y sudor y, dejándose envolver por los brazos gruesos y fuertes de Thor, Loki se permitió finalmente descansar.

En el fondo se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea gastar toda la noche sin dormir, sabiendo que no podrían descansar mucho, a diferencia de si hubiesen acampado o se hubiesen quedado en la taberna. Ese día les tocaba levantarse temprano, después de todo debían ayudar en los preparativos para la llegada del príncipe Fjolner, finalmente, esa misma tarde.

Loki estaba feliz y ansioso por ver finalmente en persona a su amigo por correspondencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, finalmente se acerca la llegada de Fjolner que se que varies la están esperando con ansias jajaja. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero a veces la vida real y las responsabilidades aburridas hacen de las suyas jaja :( como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me hace feliz y me llena de inspiración leer lo que piensan de la historia :') ♥


End file.
